The Usurper's Throne
by aurora-sakura
Summary: Sequel to Princess of La Vallex. After Hitomi is crowned Queen, one single mistake brings chaos to her country. With her new found powers, can she fight her usurper off her throne? VH Some angsty situations
1. Betrayal

AN:This story is a Sequel to "Princess of La Vallex". You don't have to read it if you don't want to... but it would make a heck of a lot more sense if you do. Due to popularity of the story, I decided to create a sequel. The first story rotated more around Hitomi and Van and some new characters, where as this one gets more into a bigger story line. Enjoy! 

Aurora 

**Chapter 1**

Hitomi turned over in her sleep only to be accosted by a large tongue and a furry body pressed close against her. Groaning and pushing the offending object away she rolled to the other side of the bed only to be blinded from the morning sun. She rubbed her eyes viscously and turned onto her back, glaring over at the creature which had awaken her. "At least you didn't sit on me like last time." 

Yuki, her white Siberian tiger, brought from Earth as a baby and raised in La Vallex, cocked her head to the side as if enjoying her annoyance, then dropped it's front paws of the bed, leaving the large room. 

Deciding she wanted to go back to sleep, she turned and buried her head into the down pillows, her senses reeling as Van's earthy smell of grass and musk filled her senses. She smiled, sur pressing a giggle. She always slept on Van's side when she was in Fanalia, after he got up to go do some kingly duty after another. He once walked in on her doing the thing she was doing now, and he had teased her profusely for smelling his pillows. 

Against her tired bodies displeasure, she realized that if she slept anymore she would be groggy all day. So, very slowly, she crawled out of bed, snatching up her night gown from the floor. 

Once dressed, she moved over to the small mirror Van kept in his room. The mirror was there for Hitomi's needs, when she had to look nice for a meeting with delegates and such. But once or twice Hitomi had found Van trying to desperately flatten his stubborn hair, using a bowl of water and one of her combs, but the effort was always futile as it never stayed tamed for very long. 

She now brushed _her_ hair down, letting the long silky strands fall over her shoulders and down her back. She didn't want this long of hair before, but after her journey to the tomb and her transformation, she enjoyed it. It was heavy when wet, but fun to play with during important events. 

Next, she took the strip of long gauzy fabric from it's spot on the decorated table and began wrapping it around her right arm, a routine she did every morning, covering up the black mark there. It made people nervous, so she kept it out of site during the day. The mark was a sign of her battle as her past self with the last King of La Vallex. Her past self which started the tradition of ruling women. 

Halfway through tying it up however, she feel nausea attack and had to rush to the large adjoining bathroom, heaving up what was left of last night's meal and stomach fluids into the toilet. (AN: ok...they had toilets..because they do. Not toilets like we have mind you... but something similar. And don't say "They can't have toilets!' because it's quite possible. Pompeii had plumbing...) When she was done, she stood, though a bit shakily, and went to the sink, running water into her cupped hands to splash on her face, ignoring the fact the cloth she just put around her arm was getting damp. 

The morning sickness had been going on for a few days now, and she had a good idea from what it was from. She just couldn't be sure yet. 

Leaving the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and went to the wardrobe that held her clothes, next to Van's. As she was opening the polished wood doors however, a knock sounded at the door. Knowing it wasn't Van, he wouldn't knock on his own bedroom door, she wrapped her night gown tighter around herself and opened the door. 

Josceline, her guard was standing in the hallway, and when she opened the door, he turned towards her with a small smile. "Good morning." His brown hair was unkept just as Van's always seemed, and his grey eyes piercing as always. She let out a small sigh as if to say 'it's only you' and moved over for him to enter the room. He did so reluctantly. 

"I think I need to see a doctor." She told him absentmindedly, going back over to the wardrobe to fish for something to wear. 

"Is it important." He was examining a bow that Van left leaning against the wall by the door. 

Something in his tone made her turn towards him, the sleeve of a dress in the Fanalian fashion in her hand. "I can wait. Why?" 

"You have an audience." He looked back up at her now, something strange in his gaze, as if he were irritated about something. "From the capital." 

The capital being the city she lived in, in La Vallex. "Who is it?" She decided instead on a cottony dress in the style of her own country. She liked to dress in her own style when meeting delegates that came to talk to her as Queen of La Vallex. 

"A group of Celestials." The Celestial Gates were people like Josceline. Trained and hired for protection. Sort of, in a way, like mercenaries. Her father had decided it would be best to bring them back into Royal escort instead of having them private owned by rich, crooked merchants who wanted protection from people they owed money to. Hitomi had given in, despite all arguments from the royal mages who hated the Celestials. 

She blinked. "Dad must have sent them." He shrugged, but moved to leave the room so she could change. 

ooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi received them in the throne room. She hadn't like the idea of using Van's throne room for her meetings, but he insisted she use the room whenever she felt she needed to. She would have much rather liked to meet in one of the large dens that were built around the castle, but she got Josceline to bring them to the large, high ceiling throne room anyway. 

There were three of them, walking into the room with the same grace that Josceline held, holding themselves high with the obvious walk of a trained fighter. They, however, unlike Josceline, lost their usual grey long sleeves shirts and black apparel for vests and pants in the typical La Vallex style once they were pardoned and allowed into the service of the throne once more. Josceline still felt shamed for his kind from their history and remained in the usual Celestial garb, choosing to hid the blue markings that wound around his upper body and arms. 

These one's markings shone brightly in the well lit room, light pouring through the skylights that were built into the roof. They bowed the normal Celestial way as they reached her; arms crossed loosely at their waists, hands hovering over the hilt of their daggers. Josceline came and stood beside her, watching them with distrusting eyes. 

"Your Majesty, we come bearing information from your father, may we speak?" The one that talked was blonde, his hair pulled back into a low pony tail, his green eyes concentrating on the floor. 

"Yes, please." She told them gently. 

The both straightened enough so that they could see her, but did not stand all the way. "There is a problem with the merchants, and it would be best for you to return right away." 

She furrowed her brows. "My father can't take care of it?" 

They shook their heads. "He is busy with the flooding in the north." 

She was quiet for a moment, than stood, causing both men to drop into bows again. "I'll go tell King Van that I'll be leaving then." 

As she left the room with Josceline at her tail, she slowed considerably, a small pout coming to her face. "I'll never get to see him much before the wedding." 

"You've been here for a few days at least." He fell silent, and did not speak again until after they passed the open kitchen doors. He didn't want the cooks and maids to hear anything that could cause gossip. "I don't understand why they're here though." 

She turned to him, her brows knit together. "The Celestials? Why?" 

"I just thought your father would send Corilith. She would come willingly." 

"Corilith could be busy." They reached the section of the Fanalia castle where several meeting rooms were. She turned to him before knocking on a door. "If there was something wrong I would sense it." 

"I suppose." He did not look convinced however as she knocked on the door, than stepped into the room. Van was seated in a comfy chair, his advisors seated around him hunched over documents and maps. 

A tall, burly man stood as she entered and bowed deeply to her, a smile on his face. This was Marlo, Van's chief advisor. He ran the country in Van's place when Van was away, just as Hitomi's father does when she is. "Your Majesty." He straightened and turned to Van. "We'll leave you to your wonderful lady, you won't want to spend all your time with a bunch of old men." 

Van laughed and stood, giving the taller man a pat on the back before he left with the other advisors, slipping past Josceline in the hallway. 

"We were just discussing the floods. They're not only happening in La Vallex now, but in this country as well." He smiled to her before rolling up a piece of parchment. "It's not nearly as bad here though, so we'll be sending aid right away to your country." He pushed all the parchment into a pile in the middle of the small table and came towards her, placing a small kiss on her lips and nodding to Josceline. 

"My father's there now." She told him, gently straightening out the collar of his shirt. "But because of that I need to go back for a little while. There is nobody to take care of the city." 

He furrowed his brows. "That's strange... I don't know why he would leave." Josceline stirred behind them, but Van smiled again. "But you have to do your duty I suppose." He sighed, and ran a hand along one of her arms. "I'll take care of the wedding things here." 

"And mom is doing it back home." She kissed him again softly on the lips, than turned to leave the room. "Don't get into any trouble well I'm away." 

ooooooooooo 

They left as soon as possible, taking a Fanalian carriage, Josceline at the reins guiding the horses with a Celestial at the front, rear and side. The ride wasn't long at the fast pace that Josceline was setting, but it was uncomfortable and boring. She hated riding alone. So she spent the whole hour watching the scenery pass, hoping for something interesting to happen. Bandits maybe? She hadn't ever seen the Celestials in action, though she doubted she wanted to. They never drew their weapons against an enemy without killing them. She didn't want any deaths on her hands. 

She was relieved to see the farms and cottages of the fields, and tall buildings and crowded streets of the inner city and the castle which pierced to the sky, the harbour glittering in the sun beyond it. The capital of La Vallex, Celeste. 

When they reached the castle, all was quiet. Nobody, like usual, came out to greet her, but she could smell the kitchen, the smell of that night's dinner drifting in from the open windows and chimneys. 

Another site greeted her that surprised her greatly. 

It wasn't the mages that waited for her at the castle doors, but a larger group of Celestials which the three that guided them joined after handing off the horses and carriage to a stable boy. She felt goose flesh rise on her arms, and Josceline's presence next to her. He was anxious, she could feel the tension radiating from him, and she was beginning to feel the same. 

"This way, Your Majesty." It was the blond one that talked again, motioning for her to follow him into the large castle. All Celestials taking spots behind them as the entered. Six in total. Acting just as they always did, calm, collected and impartial 

The castle was just as quiet as the courtyard. Her sandals clapped against stone until muffled by the rich carpets that covered the whole castle. The Celestials led her along, all the while Josceline right at her side, unmoving. 

She was starting to get suspicious when they entered the rear part of the castle and the lush carpets began to fade into thinner more worn out rugs, and there were no more paintings and murals on the walls and roofs. 

"Where are we going? Where is my family?" She asked, her voice demanding as she came to a halt. She felt Josceline's sudden movement as he hands came to the hilts of his daggers, and in a motion so fast she couldn't see it, they were singing out of their holdings and he had already had them raised above his head. However, the other Celestials were just as trained. 

Hitomi was grabbed around the wrists and held back as Josceline was slammed into the wall by two others of his kind, they hit his wrists, causing him to hiss in pain and drop his only weapons to the ground. Another slammed his leg deftly into his stomach, causing him to reel over. They let him drop to the ground for a moment before hauling him to his feet again. 

"Josceline!" She turned to the men around her, flicking her wrists around in the two men's hold, fire springing to life in her palms. "_Don't- touch- him_!" At every word she lashed out, pulling the men away from her and out of her range, the fire creating a barrier around her. 

They had all backed away, except for the ones that still held Josceline when the barrier suddenly flickered and died. She gasped and took a step back as they advanced again. Josceline gave another pointless struggle before they sent him reeling back against the wall again. 

They had taken a hold of her wrists once more and she found she couldn't use her newly gained magic. The endless amount of power she had felt within herself only moments ago and always, was slowly dying away. 

There was someone else there. 

And just as she was thinking this, a man stepped out from the steps leading down to the dungeon, the place they were led to without knowing it. 

He was tall. Extremely tall. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail which was wrapped with blood red fabric. He was pale, as if he hadn't ever seen the sun, giving him a look of stone until he smiled. The smile not reaching his cold green eyes. It was more a sinister smirk than a smile, and it gave Hitomi the chills. 

"Struggling is useless, you should know that already." His voice was as cold as his eyes and he walked well leaning against a cane but she wasn't entirely sure he needed the instrument. 

"Who are you?" She was glaring at him, trying to remember this man. It was somewhere, deep in the back of her memory. She should know this person. This creature with the sunken eyes and pale, inhuman skin. And it suddenly clicked. "Your were the last king." Her voice was a whisper. She was suddenly afraid. Betrayed, and afraid in her own house and country. 

He laughed, walking forward, examining the struggling Josceline with that cold look. "Were... still am. And thanks to you, I'm free again." He turned to her again, his eyes blazing. "Ironic... seeing as you put me there in the first place." 

She opened her mouth to protest, than shut it quickly. He thought she was the first queen. The one that looked so much like her. The one that was part of her. She was the reincarnation. But this man didn't know the difference. 

"Now, my dear Sahra..." He took Hitomi's chin in a cold, slender hand but she turned sharply away, watching him with disgust. This man she knew, but didn't. He laughed at the action. "You will change your mind towards me." He than turned and motioned towards the Celestials who began to drag Josceline down the stairs towards the cells below, the others dragging her along with the dangerous man behind them. She didn't want to loose sight of him, but he was out of her sight which filled her with more terror than she had ever felt. More terror than during the war even. This man was evil, she knew that. She heard the voice in the back of her head telling her this. The voice that was her own, but not. 

She could only stare ahead of her as she watched Josceline's head roll to the side against his shoulder as his brotherhood carried him down the stairway. He knew something was going to happen, but she hadn't listened. Now it looked as if he might be dying. 

The dungeon was cold and musty, smelling of mold and soil. In the cell directly at the bottom of the stairs, two huddled figures sat in a corner, and as they neared it, the pair looked up. Hitomi recognized them. 

"Mom! Yuuhi!" She tore from the Celestials' grip, but they did not stop her, as she ran towards the bars of the cell, pressing against them to reach her mother who moved to her quickly with her little brother at her side. Her hands just managed to graze her mother's fingertips before she was violently ripped away from the cell and nearly tossed backwards. She stumbled, then regained her foothold, glaring at the man who was silently laughing. 

She remembered his name. "Damis, where is my father?" She advanced towards him, knowing she didn't have the power to stop him if he attacked. She saw, behind him, the Celestials dropping Josceline in a heap against the wall. Anger was pulsing through her. Her mother was sobbing in the cell, holding her son to her breast who was also crying. 

"He was in the way." Was the simple reply that passed through the horrible man's lips. He shrugged, as if the death was nothing, and turned away from her. 

Hitomi's heart nearly stopped, and she stared, aghast at him. She wanted to kill this man, she wanted to maim him, hurt him, but she couldn't, and she didn't want to try. What if she was pregnant? "Your disgusting." There was a deep tremor in her voice, and she swallowed down her sudden sickness. 

"You locked me in your tomb, my love... I would classify that as a disgusting act as well." 

Hitomi stopped, holding herself perfectly still, her shaking passed as pure shock replaced it. The tomb... She had been the one to let him out. When she went down there to try and save her grandmother. Her grandmother that passed away anyway. All was for nothing. Her father was dead, her mother and brother now prisoner, as would she be soon. She passed another look to Josceline. He was very still. 

"But all is passed." He stepped forward, watching her with sick sadistic eyes. "You will be my queen, as it was meant to be." 

She shook her head and back away from him, but she couldn't go far. The stone wall was suddenly pressing against her back. "I will _never_ marry you." 

"You have no choice." He motioned to her mother, his smile never leaving. "I will kill them as well if you refuse." 

She stood straight, but the trembling was back. "And Josceline, will you spare him." 

"I won't lock him up, if that's what you mean." He turned to regard the pathetic being slumped against the wall with clear distaste. "I've never heard of a Celestial Gate being slave to a women before. He will have his own punishment." 

She knew she was going to throw up soon. "If you'll let my family go, I'll do it." 

"I won't let them go, but I'll let them live." He took another step closer to her, then all of a sudden, he was right in front of her, though she hadn't even seen him move. She gasped as he took her right arm and held it up to his face, nearly ripping the cloth away from the dark mark there. He grinned at it. "Beautiful work of magic isn't it?" He kissed her arm and she wrenched her hand away as if she had been stung. 

"Don't touch me." She glared her hatred up at him. A feeling so strong she had never ever felt this way before. She loathed this man. Never in all her life had she wanted someone to die so badly. 

"I will touch you all I like." 

oooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi was nearly throne into her own bedroom, but she recovered quickly and threw herself at the door which closed in her face. She banged on the wood as hard and she could, hearing a lock being drawn. She banged until her fists were bleeding, until she broke down in tears thinking of her father and mother and brother who had done nothing to deserve this. And of Josceline who was only doing his job to protect her. He could be dying at that moment! And most of all, she thought of Van. She would not be able to marry him. She would maybe not ever see him again. 

She would kill herself before she ever married this man. But, from what she had seen of his power, he probably could prevent even _that_ from happening. 

Exhausted, and still sobbing, she slid down to the floor and let her body circum to sleep. 

She dreamt of La Vallex burning and Escaflowne... and the cloaked man pulling her tightly against him. The man that wasn't Van. The man that pulled his cloak down to reveal white flesh and sunken green eyes. That sick sadistic smile... 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo 

AN: I know...it's darker than the last story. But don't give up hope, there will be more Van/Hitomi stuff soon. He just needs to save her. 

And don't worry... Josceline is not going to die. I love him too much 

If you have any questions I'll be happy to try and answer them 

Aurora 


	2. I know a way in

Chapter 2

Josceline awoke the first time to a women bending over him, the strong smell of herbs and medicine filling his nostrils, his shoulder and wrists stinging from something cold and wet being applied to them. She was smiling kindly at him, and he barely heard her mutter for him to go back to sleep. He did so willingly. 

The second time he awoke, he was feeling more revived. But more importantly, more restless. And as he began to remembered the occurrences of the last few days, he realized why. Pulling himself to a sitting position, he scrambled to get out of bed, looking around the small room he was in for his shirt which had been removed. The sharp pain in his ribs caused him to hiss and look down. His chest was bandages as were his wrists and upper arms. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He looked sharply to the side, reaching instinctively for his daggers only to find them gone. 

Griffin sat watching him from a worn chair in the corner, his eyes squinted to see through the dusty room. He was dressed in worn out and faded clothes, a torn brown cloak across his lap. He wasn't smiling like he normally would. 

"Griffin." Josceline turned his body to see him better, but the pain became unbearable and he stopped short. 

Without a word, the cat boy stood up from his spot and came over, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing him back against the bed slowly. 

"Where are we?" Josceline let himself be pushed down, feeling the relief as he body touched against the sheets below him. 

"A cottage outside the capital." 

Josceline's eyes widened. "What are we waiting here for then? We have to get word to Fanalia about that man." 

Griffin was already shaking his head as the guard spoke. "The Celestials are guarding all the roads. Every single exit out of the country." 

"Even the forest?" 

Griffin nodded. "They would kill us if they saw us. Just like they nearly killed you." A very hateful look came to his face now, all signs of the old cat boy disappearing. "They left you to die you know. In the woods. Luckily Corilith found you in time." 

Josceline felt as if a heavy blow at hit him in the chest. "They're serving that man." 

"He is a male ruler... and technically, he still is the king. He never actually lost the throne. The first ruler, Sahra imprisoned him in the tomb. And since she was married to him... just took over." 

"I know the story." He added, feeling irritated. 

"Then you should know that there isn't much we can do about it." Corilith entered the room, holding a basket of bandages and herbs to her chest. She was dressed just as commonly as Griffin, wearing a pheasants dress, her hair done back in a braid. She still walked with the elegance and grace of a powerful, female mage. "I'm sorry, Josceline." She added as she sat the basket down at his feet. "It's a waiting game, as of now." 

"Can't you do something about it?" He was shouting, he knew it, but he couldn't control himself any longer. 

"Damis is far more powerful then I ever hope to be... and he is immortal." She bowed her head. "Hitomi is the only one who can do something about it..." 

"Hitomi is being held captive." He glared. 

"He believes she is his wife. In a way, she is." 

He shook his head and brought a hand to his ear, as if in pain. "We can't just sit here. We can _at least_ get Hitomi out." 

"If we get to Fanalia, I have a plan that could work." They both turned to Griffin who was watching them with his arms crossed against his chest, his tail flicking in irritation. "I know a way in." Josceline opened his mouth to speak, but Griffin cut him off. "We _can't_ do it on our own." 

Josceline turned, looking miserable out the window. "We'll just have to fight our way out of this country than." 

"Not necessary." They both turned to Corilith. "I can't talk using magic... but we can use magic in another way." She smiled slightly. 

oooooooooooooooo 

It had a few days now since Hitomi had any human contact. She had tried many times to maybe escape from her balcony, or run down the hallways. But there were Celestials posted out her door and in the garden outside. Her escape wouldn't go unnoticed and she would be caught within a matter of seconds. Now that she's seen just how fast the Celestial Gates work, she was slightly afraid of them. All her time with Josceline and she had no idea how much power they had. She could feel it from them, yes... but she never saw it in action until now. 

Josceline... she was worried about him. When she got over the grief of her father and her throne being taken from her she thought of him. What had his own brotherhood done with him? It was the ultimate betrayal... and Josceline held so much respect towards his kind until this moment. 

She paced her room, every once in a while going to the washroom to throw up the meals she got passed to her through the doorway from shaken maids. They had no choice but to be there either. 

And where was Griffin? And the mages? Why were they not there? Deep in the back of her mind she knew they couldn't do much about the situation had they been there... but it would still be comforting to know if they were safe. How had all of this happened during the little time she was in Fanalia with Van. 

Frustrated and nauseated, she threw herself onto her bed and refused to move for hours. But eventually the usurper came to the room looking for her. 

He walked with the air of complete arrogance, his long legs creeping along the stone floors towards the bed as she sat up, glaring furiously at him. He was so pale... it made her sick. 

"Have you come to your senses yet?" He sat on the edge of her bed while she inched away from him, not turning her gaze away even as he lifted a skinny hand to caress her cheek. "So weak and powerless since I've last seen you." 

"I'm not Sahra." She spoke it now with such a finality that it startled even her. 

He sat back now, surveying her with a sadistic smile. "You are fooling yourself. Time might have passed, but you are still my queen." He shook his head as if she were a small child. 

"I am _not_ your Queen." She moved to get up off the bed, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again, nearly in his lap. She tried to squirm away quickly, but held her in place, laughing low into her ear. 

"And as my queen, you have certain duties to me." Her eyes widened, and she trashed against him, hitting her palms against his chest and shoulders. 

He laughed again, and let go of her wrists, causing her to stumbled backwards and hit the stone floor hard on her hip. She lay there, breathing hard, this time not meeting his gaze. She watched as his boots came into her view than left towards the door. 

When she heard him open the door, she looked up again. He was watching her, a smirk on his face. "I'll come tonight for you. You know what will happen if you refuse." He left the room then, closing the door behind him. The sound of the lock sliding into place was the thing that brought her back to reality. 

She cried. Long and hard. She did know what would happen if she didn't. And the loss of her mother and brother hardly seemed a fair trade for her dignity. 

oooooooooooo 

Josceline looked at his new self in the puddle of water at his feet. His brown hair was now black, and his eyes were no longer their silvery grey, but a blue colour. The marks on his arms and upper body were gone, only bare tanned skin showed under the shirt he wore now. He didn't have to hid his daggers anymore, instead he had hid a plain dagger he bought from a farmer in one of his worn boots, and a crossbow he kept wrapped in fabric in his saddlebag. He pulled his shabby pony along with him, stepping into the muddy water as he trudged along the border of La Vallex. The potion that would allow him to keep this form was in a flask in his coat pocket which was slung over the ponies hind quarters. 

Griffin was walking ahead of him, no longer with a cat's tail swishing behind him. He looked perfectly human. His skin no longer cream and beige colours, but a light tan. His black hair was now a dusty brown, and his eyes were a hazelnut colour. He was dressed in that same clothes he was wearing in the cottage. The worn dirty cloak swirling around him in the slight breeze and cold air. 

Corilith was behind him. Her hair now short and black, her eyes black to match. Her skin was naturally looking dark as well. She was pulling a pony of her own, holding up the hems of her dirtied long dress as she walked through the puddles. Her boots soaked through from the muddy waters on the path. She smiled at Josceline when he turned to look at her. 

They had already got past the Celestial Gates on duty and were very close to passing into Fanalia's borders. They had claimed to be victims of the flooding in the north. They had moved to the capital, and upon finding no work or place to stay they could afford, decided to move on to Fanalia were there was always opportunities for work. 

ooooooooooooo 

Van was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, running hands through his hair well staring at the wood floor as he walked, his steps echoing through the room which suddenly seemed very empty. 

"Van, your making me nervous doing that." Merle tried to add a playful tone into her voice, but the pain was obvious. She was seated on the very edge of his bed, watching him as he moved across the floor in front of her. 

"I'll stop when I hear something from Hitomi." He peered sharply at her, his eyes blazing. From sadness or anger she wasn't sure. All in all, she shrank away from it, her cat ears drooping. 

"I'm sure you will..." She wasn't even sure if she believed herself. 

Hitomi left suddenly a few days ago, and they hadn't heard any news of her safe arrival in her own country. Usually they heard something from her by now. And when Van sent a messenger to the castle, the returned with a message from Hitomi saying she was busy with things and 'forgotten to write back'. The writing had looked like Hitomi's... but he knew it wasn't. 

Her father wasn't up north helping flood victims. One of his advisors had told him that much that morning. 

Van was ready to make his own trip to La Vallex and see what was going on. 

"Why did she leave again?" 

He didn't stop pacing as he spoke. "Something about a problem with merchants." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know why she would need to go home for that. If her father was at the castle, which I assume is where he was, he would have taken care of it easily." 

"If it has to do with merchants, wouldn't Dryden know something about it?" She watched as he suddenly stopped and looked out his window, realization dawning on his face, then without another word, he hurried towards the desk in the corner, pulling a drawer open so fast it nearly came out of its slot. He brought out an ink bottle, pen and paper and sat down to write. 

Merle smiled slightly and walked over to the desk, looking out the window as she waited while Van wrote. But something in the courtyard caught her eyes. "Lord Van." She hadn't called him that for years, but it slipped at this moment. 

Noticing this, he looked up in surprise, the pen poised over the paper, his eyebrows raised. But noticing where she was looking, he hurried to her side, placing a hand on the window as trying to get out of the room. Merle unlatched the window causing him to fall forward slightly. 

A commotion was going on in the courtyard. A group of pheasants were persistently trying to get past the guards. Their angry voices carrying up towards their window. 

"What's going on?" Merle called down to them due to Van's sudden quietness. 

A guard turned to look up at the window, blocking his face from the sun with a hand. "Lady Merle." The whole group looked up at them now. "These people claim their friends of yours." 

A black haired male pushed past one of the guards, almost too easily, taking the bigger man by surprise. "King Van, It's about Hitomi." 

Than a brown haired boy pushed up next to him, putting hands around his mouth as he called up to them. "Merle! Let us in, it's important." 

At the mention of Hitomi's name, Van was already out of the room and down the hallway, leaving Merle to stand and stare down at the young man calling up to her. His voice was familiar... but it couldn't be. "Griffin?" 

He nodded vigorously at her, than turned his attention to somewhere below her. Van was rushing out of the castle, stopping in front of the black haired man. 

"What about Hitomi. Who are you?" He controlled his voice, but inside he was feeling extremely frantic. He watched a women with black hair shift behind them, holding onto the reins of two shabby ponies, soothing one by rubbing their noses. 

"King Van." The women moved forward now, passing the reins of the brown haired boy. "May we come in?" 

He nodded, not entirely trusting of the group, but wanting to know what was going on. 

Merle met them at the door. She was staring animatedly at the brown haired boy, then suddenly ran to him, giving him a tight hug. Van stared at the pair. "Wha-" 

"This is Griffin." Merle didn't look at him when she spoke, only watched her boyfriend, touching his newly changed skin and hair. 

"We have to talk right away." Griffin took her hands away, holding them gently in his hands. 

oooooooooooo 

They went to one of the dens to talk. Van taking a seat in a large chair, motioning for the strange group to sit as well, Merle taking a seat on the armchair of the seat that the changed Griffin was sitting in. 

"You're Griffin?" Van shifted, watching the boy sitting to his left. "But you-" 

The women spoke up. "That is my doing, Your Majesty. The effects will wear off soon." She was watching him with a strange look on her face. "I'm Corilith, and this..." She motioned to the young man standing near her. His head was bowed. "This is Josceline." Her voice was gently, quiet as she said this. She knew what Van's reaction would be. 

"Josceline..." He stared at the man claiming to be the Celestial, his brain working fast. His heart was pounding. "Where is Hitomi. Your not suppose to leave her alone." 

He sighed, a shaky sigh as he forced himself to look up at the king. "That's why we're here." 

Van visibly paled. "What happened." 

"The prince is dead." Corilith spoke up. "The Queen is being held captive in the castle." Van began to rise but she made a motion for him to sit down. He didn't, but hovered over his seat, watching her. Merle was making small worried noises from her spot. "We're planning on getting her out." 

Van couldn't sit still any longer. He stood completely, staring at her, not able to believe what she was telling him. "Hitomi is being held captive? _By who!"_

"A past enemy of hers." 

_"What?"_ His mind raced. Dilandau? Some other person from Zaibach? He felt sick. 

"Of her past self..." She didn't take her gaze from him. "He is still technically King of La Vallex..." 

"Hitomi isn't _actually_ that women." He sounded near hysterics, and Merle stood up to usher him to his seat. Soon, anger would replace it. 

"No... but I have reason to believe he doesn't know that." She cocked her head to the side. "He is immortal, and was locked in that tomb for decades... he doesn't have a right concept of time anymore." 

Van stared at her. "He thinks he's still married to her?" 

She nodded. "I'm afraid so." 

"I'm going to kill-" He stood and made his way quickly to the door. He was almost there when Josceline stepped in his way. "_Move, Josceline_." 

He shook his head. "I can't." 

Van shoved the guard backwards, causing him to take a few steps back. But he stood tall again, not moving. 

"Van." Both Merle and Griffin stood and spoke at the same time, but Griffin spoke first. 

"I know a way in." 

Van turned to him now, anger on his face as Josceline visibly relaxed behind him. Josceline liked the king, and didn't want to have any sort of confrontation with him. 

"How?" 

oooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi lay in her bed, the blankets huddled around her as she stared blankly at the wall. She hadn't moved from that spot all morning. She wanted to get up. She wanted to go and take a bath to wash away her suddenly very dirty feeling body, but she couldn't muster up the nerve. If she moved, she may realize just what she'd done. 

She did it to save her family... That's what she kept having to tell herself. 

She had cried herself out. Even all the rage in her seemed to have boiled out of her in vapours. There was nothing left it felt. 

He had left early in the morning, as if she weren't good enough for him. 

She didn't care. She never wanted to see him again. 

But low and behold... she needed to be sick. But it took all her energy to pull herself out of bed. 

She was walking out of the bathroom when someone knocked on the door. Before she could tell the person to enter (she knew it wasn't Damis, he wouldn't knock), the door opened and a timid looking women walked in. Hitomi stopped and watched her as she walked towards her, bowing quickly from the centre of the room. 

"Yes?" She asked, unsure, but holding herself up for her own dignity. If she still had some left. 

"Lord Damis sent me..." Her voice was a whisper, and Hitomi noticed with some satisfaction that this women didn't call the man 'His Majesty' or 'King'. 

"What for?" She moved over to the bed, but did not sit down. All the while watching this small, mousy women. 

"I'm a healer, Your Majesty... He believes there is something wrong with you..." She trailed off, unsure. 

Hitomi felt her heart speed up. Gods... he couldn't know... She placed a hand instinctively to her stomach. "There isn't anything wrong with me." 

"I need to check..." Her eyes were frightened... and Hitomi gave in, sitting down at the edge of her bed. 

"I don't want you to get in trouble." She sighed. "Go ahead." 

oooooooooooooooo 

AN: Oh dear... poor Hitomi. 

I go into more detail with Van and her's dirty deeds... but not with her and Damis'... he's creepy... and it wouldn't be pretty... 

Don't worry... it's Van to the rescue! And Josceline... and Griffin... and Corilith. -nods- 

**Reviews please!**


	3. Escape

Chapter 3

Hitomi was getting changed into her night gown when Damis barged in. She slipped it on quickly, a sudden horrified feeling coming over her and she felt sick as she bolted behind the changing blind in the corner, breathing hard as she slipped on the house coat that she had left behind it last time. 

However, he was suddenly behind the blind with her, grabbing her roughly by the upper arm and nearly dragging her out from under it. She gasped out in surprise as she was thrown against the side of the bed sliding down the comforter and sheets to the stone floor. 

He was standing over her so quickly she hardly had a chance to move, but she now backed away from him now, trying to get as far away as possible from him, feeling terror rise in her as she bumped into the bedside table, causing the vase sitting on it to tumble off and smash on the floor beside her. She cringed away from it, trying not to touch any of the broken glass. 

He ignored it, grabbing her wrists as she brought her hands up to her face. 

"You've been hiding something from me, love." His eyes were terrible, blazing into her soul, making her skin crawl. She held down the urge to spit in his face or kick him in the groin. 

"What have I been hiding?" She met his gaze evenly, fierce hatred in her emerald eyes. 

"Your pregnant." 

Hitomi felt her stomach instantly plummet, the fear rising in her so suddenly she felt light-headed. Just lie, Hitomi, lie. "So what?" She stuck her chin up. The only way to save her and her baby now was to lie. "It's yours." 

He watched her for what seemed like a millennium, his eyes calculating, his grin annoying. He finally let go of her wrists, than laughed. The action sent chills up her spin and she looked away from him. "Mine?" he stepped away, turned to regard the city outside. 

No one knew they were under rule of a horrible tyrant yet. He didn't allowed any of the servants to leave the castle. 

"Mine?" He turned towards her again. She swallowed. Was he going to believe her? It was to soon if it was his and they had only done it once... but she wasn't a normal person, and he knew that. It was possible she could know right away. 

She nodded. "Yes..." Then, even more boldly added. "Who's else would it be?" 

He was quiet for a long time. He knew about Van from the Celestials... this was a huge risk. "That king from Fanalia." 

She bowed her head. "The king of Fanalia and I were waiting until after our marriage." She nearly held her breath. 

"Stupid women..." He left her then, slamming the door behind him as he left. 

She felt the rage and frustration full force then. 

Standing in a flurry, accidentally placing her palm in the mess of glass next to her, she stumbled into the bathroom, running the bleeding hand under cold water before picking up a bottle of perfume from the marble counter and throwing it at the mirror before her. It shattered, her image suddenly warped and distorted. 

She was breathing hard as she examined the bruise already forming on her shoulder and her wrists which were red from his hold. He couldn't stay her. He would kill her. And when he found out the baby was actually Van's... if he even believed her in the first place. She wasn't sure, but she doubted it. 

The man was powerful. Unbelievably powerful. 

Carefully, she opened a box in front of her mirror, ignoring her still bleeding hand. The velvet lined box held only things. Her pendent, the red gem bringing her a strange comfort she never got from anything else, and the charm she got from her past self's tomb. The charm that turned into a staff if she needed it. These two she placed around her neck, fully intent on putting them away right away. She didn't want_ him_ to find them. 

She was about to do so when she heard a faint scratching sound at the corner of the room, and in a small portion of the mirror yet unbroken, a stone block in the wall shifted with a grinding noise. 

Her first instinct was to leave the room, but something held her in place. 

When the stone gave way completely, and the stone directly underneath it on the floor began to shift away as well, falling out of sight, she stepped forward, her hand reaching for the charm necklace. 

She was relieved beyond words to see two familiar grey eyes looking up at her. "Josceline?" She didn't want to say anymore, in fear she was just dreaming. She felt tears come to her eyes and gave into him completely when he reached up a hand to her for her to step in through the small hole in the ground. 

Her legs scrapped against stone, and her knees made contact with the bottom as she lowered herself into a kneeling position, going onto her hands, hissing from the pain of her cut palm. All light was sealed off as Josceline replaced the large stones carefully. 

She wanted to hear his voice. "Josceline?" 

"Yes?" She could feel him next to her, then she felt his breath on her face. He was close to her, and was now guiding her, a hand on her shoulder moving her forward. A solid warm hand. 

"I thought you were dead." Her voice came out in a whisper. She felt like she would start crying. 

"Almost." His voice was calm, but she could tell he was just as relieved as she was. 

"I'm so glad your OK." Now she couldn't keep the tremor from her voice as she spoke, and she now silently wept all the while moving along with him. 

"I'm glad _your_ OK. And I know several other people who will be equally happy." 

Gods... Van. She felt sudden fear rise in her again. Not the fear she felt from Damis... no, it wasn't that bad... but a different fear. She was ashamed of herself. The realization that she might not be able to face the one she loved feared her most of all. 

Josceline must have sensed her fear because he suddenly muttered, "None of this was your fault, Hitomi." 

She didn't answer. 

ooooooooo 

It seemed like they were moving along that tunnel for hours, knees getting rubbed raw against the rough stone beneath her, her nighty and housecoat snagging on pieces of rock not smoothed down like the rest of the castle. Her hand was stinging profusely, and she knew by the time she got out of this place it would be infected. But she pushed such thoughts of her mind as she continued to move along. She was finally going to be free of that man. 

Josceline hadn't spoken much. It seemed he knew her discomfort about the occurrences of the past few days. He was probably feeling certain discomforts as well. But every once in a while he would place his hand over hers in the dark and give it a reassuring squeeze. Not the hand that was in pain. He seemed to have already found out that she was cut by the way she supported her body mostly with her left arm. 

Light broke into the tunnel, and as Hitomi and Josceline came to it, she squinted up at the tree tops and blue sky above, her eyes watering from the sudden lighting change. She heard laughter, and with some surprise realized it was coming from her as Josceline straightened and climbed out of the whole in the ground, pulling her up after him. The ground was moist and plush against her legs, a relief after feeling the hard stone for so long a period. She was sprawled on the ground a moment, relishing in the feeling and coolness of it before Josceline lifted her to her feet almost impatiently, allowing herself to straighten her dress before someone cried out her name. 

"Hitomi!" Both her mother and brother came rushing forward from the group waiting for them. Giving her tight hugs which Hitomi returned, ignoring her aches and pains all over. She dropped to her knees, still clutching her family to her as they followed her down. Her mother was sobbing into her shoulders and her brother was crying as well, though was trying to hide it against her arm. She could feel his body shudder and his tears soak in through her thin night coat. 

She noticed they had injuries on them as well. They were both pale, their lips parched, eyes red and puffy from obvious time spent crying, and their wrists were rubbed raw, showing signs of being typed up for some length of time. There was a terrible bruise on Yuuhi's face and Hitomi guessed that he tried to defy the Celestials, or even Damis himself. 

"It's all right..." She tucked a strand of hair away from her mother's face, something that her mother often did for her. "I'm fine..." She looked past them to the others. Allen was astride a brown horse watching the exchange with sad eyes well Van stood near by, next to a covered cart and another more darker brown horse. Josceline was pulling back the cover of the cart and motioning for her and her family to come forward. They were all dressed as pheasants. She turned to the place she just came through and watched as Griffin came from somewhere behind her to place a camouflaged board over top of the hole. As it fell into place and he kicked some more grass over it, it blended in with the grassy area they were now in. Somewhere just out of the Capital she guessed. Probably on the other side of the hill beyond the castle. She was surprised there were no Celestials here. 

She stood and made her away over to the cart, helping her mother into the back with her brother before beginning to climb numbly in herself. Nothing had really set in yet for her. Even as she felt the grass against her bare feet, and as Josceline gave her his hand to help her up. Or when she met Van's gaze for a moment before she had to turn away. 

She didn't see his hurt look as she did so before the cart was covered with the worn brown sheet as Josceline climbed in next to her. She pressed her back further against the front of the cart to make room for him well she clutched onto her mother, Yuuhi at her side. 

The blanket smelled of hay and old socks, but she tried to ignore the smell as the cart started forward, bumping along the grassy slopes to the road which was probably near by. She could hear the thumping of the horses hooves on the soil, and the soft conversation of Van and Allen. She couldn't make out what they were saying. 

"Are we going to Fanalia?" She asked Josceline, keeping her voice quiet. 

He turned to her, his familiar grey eyes piercing into her. "No... everyone is in Asturia." He didn't turn her gaze away however as she sat and thought. 

She suddenly had an image in her head of a large humanoid type robot. She sharply took in air. "Escaflowne..." 

Josceline was silent a moment, simply watching her, then nodded. "Yes... Allen and the Crusade came to Fanalia, and Van had them ship it to Asturia ahead of us. Allen choose to come with us." 

Hitomi's heart was beating fast. "He's planning on using it?" 

He shrugged. "If he needs to he will." 

ooooooooooooooooo 

Yuuhi had fallen asleep resting against their mom in the corner of the cart before they came to Asturia, well Hitomi took to resting her head on Josceline's shoulder. He was reluctant at first, shifting uncomfortably under her, but after a sharp remark from her to stop moving around, he sat still and let her drift to sleep, ignoring the comments he made on her cut hand ("That's going to get infected" and "It looks like you still have glass in it" and "Why didn't you tell me?") 

She could tell when the rolled into Asturia. The horses hooves clicked on paved roads, and the volume of conversation grew immensely as they travelled up the castle. Several times they had stopped briefly to talk with guards. But only briefly. Hitomi guessed that they had a whole plan worked out. 

When the reached the back courtyard to the castle, the came to a halt. Hitomi listened as Allen and Van both unsaddled and passed their horses off to a young sounding stable boy. Then the sheet covering them was yanked back. 

Hitomi had to blink several times to get used to the change in lighting. It was past noon, and the sun was very very bright in the uncovered courtyard. Griffin was smiling at her, clutching the sheet as he pulled it back further, motioning for them to step out. 

Josceline stood and exited first, giving Hitomi and her mother a hand down from the cart. Before Hitomi had much time to do anything else, she was enveloped in a tight hug and blonde hair obscured her view. 

Millerna stood back from her friend, watching her with worried eyes. She than gently took Hitomi's cut hand in her own, shaking her head and frowning. "We need to get this fixed..." She tried smiling again when she brought her face up to Hitomi's, but it didn't reach her eyes. Hitomi was suddenly very conscious of the fact she hadn't wrapped up the mark on her arm... Damis hadn't allowed her to. But briefly, she found herself thinking that if she wasn't still so shaken she would only see that Millerna was worried about her. 

Millerna took Hitomi by the arm and led her back to the castle. "Merle is really worried about you." She told her in an undertone as she passed past the guards standing in the courtyard to assist the group. She then turned to Hitomi's mother and brother who were looking around curiously. They hadn't been to Asturia before. "I'll get someone to bring you to your rooms." She noticed their injuries, and she added, "I'll be up shortly to take care of those wrists." They nodded before she turned to Van. 

He was standing, watching the pair well she pulled the bags at his feet up to his shoulder. He had a strange look on his face as his eyes fell to Hitomi, and, once again, she found she had to look away, turning so her hair fell against her cheek and shielded her face from his view. 

"Van, Dryden is waiting for you and Allen in the throne room." Millerna told him as they passed. He nodded, then turned away, watching as Griffin approached him. 

Josceline patiently fell into step with the two queens. 

oooooooooooooooo 

"Gods, Hitomi..." Millerna gently removed the glass; which had fit itself into her palm, with tweezers, then brought a warm cloth to her hand, wiping away blood and dirt. "He didn't do this, did he?" 

She shook her head, snuggling more into the heavy blanket she provided for her. "No... I accidentally did it." 

Their eyes met for a moment as Millerna tilted her face up to her friend. She was the first to turn away however. "I'm so sorry, Hitomi..." 

"What for?" 

Millerna put the cloth in the bowl of water next to them, then, sighing, she stood and went to a cabinet in the corner of the small room. "I don't know... not doing something earlier. I should have known something was wrong... when nobody from La Vallex was at the flood damaged areas... I didn't think much about it, but obviously I should have." 

"You couldn't have known." Hitomi forced a smile, then shrugged slowly, staring off at nothing as she found herself so often doing lately. "I'm just glad they got me out when they did." 

She came back over now, holding a bottle of ointment and bandages. "Your probably still going to have a small bit of infection, but I'll make sure it doesn't get too bad." 

"Millerna?" 

"Hm?" She was applying the ointment, Hitomi cringing slightly when it stung. 

Hitomi took a big breath, "I need to tell you something else." 

Without looking up she asked, "Does this have anything to do with you throwing up on the way here?" 

"How did you-" 

"Josceline told me." She looked up now, a deep frown on her face. "Well you were in the bathroom, he told me you were sick on the road." She put down the bottle of ointment and began to wrap the bandage carefully around her hand. "Are you sick like that often?" 

"Yes..." Hitomi suddenly reached down and put her hand under Millerna's chin, bringing her face up to look at her. Millerna blinked at her in surprise. Hitomi suddenly looked a lot older. "I'm pregnant." 

Millerna continued to stare up at her, not moving an inch, hands still posed over Hitomi's hand with the bandages. "It's not..._ his_... is it?" 

"It's Van's." She felt very weird saying it out loud, and the feeling only increased when Millerna relaxed in her hold. Hitomi let go of her face as if burned, pulling the marked hand back into the safety of the blanket. 

"Have you told him yet?" She continued wrapping the hand, a small smile on her face now. 

"No..." The thought of telling Van seemed so alien to her. 

"You should." She stood, examining her work from a higher angle as if it looked different that way. She went back to the cabinet to put away the supplied. "He might think it's that mans." 

"Damis thinks it's his." 

Millerna spun so quickly her golden curls fell around her, her grey dress swirling around her as she braced herself against the cabinet. Her eyes were wide and panicked. _"What?"_

"I had to tell him the child was his." She looked away from the obviously scared Millerna. "He would kill me _and_ the baby otherwise." 

"He will come after the baby." She stepped forward, placing her hands on her own stomach as if worried for her own child. She was beginning to show, her usually flat belly now with a slight bulge. "He will come after _you_." 

"Then we'll just have to kill him before that." She turned back to the queen then, the hatred she felt for the man showing in her eyes, the pendent at her throat glowing a deep red colour. "_I_ will kill him." 

Millerna stopped short at her words. "You should go to Van." She motioned towards the door, suddenly feeling afraid. 

Hitomi stood, dropping the blanket away onto the chair she was seated at. "I can't see Van right now." Her tone went back to normal and Millerna felt herself relax. Only sadness showed on Hitomi's face now. "I just want to be alone." 

"And alone means with Josceline." Millerna told her, opening the door into the hallway. 

The thought of Josceline actually comforted her, and she felt the feeling even stronger when she met with the Celestial Gate's silvery eyes. He was standing patiently in the hallway, leaning against the wall adjacent to the door. Hitomi knew the sense of comfort was due to the fact that she could be around Josceline without ever being expected to do anything... to say anything. And she knew he wouldn't ever do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He smiled now at her as she stepped out into the hallway with Millerna. 

"Take her to her room, she needs someone to stay with her, and she doesn't want to see Van right now." Millerna steered her towards him. 

Josceline shot her a confused, surprised look before turning back to the other queen and bowing, his hands still poised over the place his daggers usually would be. "Of course." 

Hitomi stayed silent as Millerna hugged her and told her she would talk to Van for her. She didn't say a word as she walked with Josceline to the room Millerna had given to her, her mother and brother in the next room over. 

oooooooooooooooooooo 

Selena sat on her bed, playing with the hem of her boyish shirt with her dainty pale hands. Her foot tapped against the carpeted ground as she suddenly smiled and laughed. "I really don't think you should come out. What can you do to help? A tyrant is running La Vallex, you really wouldn't help the situation." She stood, looking into the mirror she had placed beside her bed, her hands on her hips as she glared at the person looking back at her. A boy, with silvery hair like hers, and blood red eyes, dressed in the same clothes as her. 

"You want that boy, don't you?" Dilandau smiled at her, a different smile then the ones he usually had. He pressed against the glass of the mirror, placing a hand against the barrier that separated him from the world he now found himself and hers. She placed a hand of hers over his, the same smile on her face. 

"You don't need to get Josceline for me." 

He shrugged, and moved away. "I want to help you." 

"Do you? Actually?" 

"Honestly, I don't know why you need this Josceline person. Aren't I enough." He was watching her now with amusement. 

"Hardly..." 

"We can use all the help we can get." 

Selena gasped and stepped away from the mirror, then, thinking better of it, stepped directly in front of it, trying to hide the image in it. 

Corilith stood watching her with a small smile on her face. She stepped into the room. 

"Don't tell my brother." Selena's voice came out a whisper. 

"Never child." Corilith motioned for her to move to the side. She did so reluctantly. 

Dilandau was glaring at her. "Mage." 

Corilith laughed and stepped forward, standing directly in front of the mirror. "You want to come out?" 

"I don't trust magic." 

"No... but it's the only way... unless you want to take over the only one you care about." He motioned to Selena who was watching her with wide eyes. Dilandau looked like he was going to protest, but shut his mouth, only to open it again. 

"What do you propose?" 

ooooooooooooo 

AN: I'm sorry.. I had to bring poor Dilly back. But no worries... I won't make him a creepy psychopath... he will be nice dilly... but still bad boy... because he ish sexy like that. 

cough- 

anyways... All Van/Hitomi fans...not to worry... all will be well soon enough. You'll just have to keep reading. 


	4. I am happy

Chapter 4

"Don't you think it's cold?" Hitomi turned from her spot near the open window to where Josceline stood in the middle of the room. The night's breeze from the ocean was coming through the window, brushing against the bare skin of her arms and neck, playing with her night-gown and hair. 

Josceline didn't look to be enjoying the breeze. He had his arms wrapped around himself and was shuffling the blanket he had lain down on the floor with his feet rather then bend down and fix it straight. 

He had been surprised when she told him she didn't want to sleep with Van that night, but gave into her pleadings for him to stay with her. But he would most definitely be sleeping on the floor. 

"No, it feels nice." Hitomi turned away from him again, watching the lights wink out one of one in the city below. "Your just not used to the cold weather." 

"No, I'm not." He took one of the many pillows off the bed Millerna had supplied her and plumped it out, shivering all the while. "Can we at least close the window a bit more?" 

She shrugged and closed the window completely. Then, pulling her hair over her shoulder, she walked over to the bed, her feet shuffling against the plush carpets as she walked. The bed was extremely comfortable, she was happy to find, her body sinking into the feather mattress and many pillows. 

"What did Millerna say was wrong?" He didn't look over at her as he kneeled down onto the floor at the end of the bed to fix his sleeping arrangements. 

"I'm pregnant." 

He looked up then, staring at her in shock. "Your-" She could see him swallow, his throat moving in the action, then he looked away. "It's not his... he didn't touch you did he?" His tone suddenly took on a protective tone and she watched as he glared out the window. 

"It's Van's..." She watched him for a long moment before moving from the centre of the bed to the side. "Come here, Josceline." 

He stood, but hesitated near the end of the bed, watching her in the bed, his brows knit together. 

"I won't bite." She told him then, her voice not showing any amusement what so ever, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

He sat carefully beside her on the bed, not looking down at her. She had the blankets pulled up past her chest, nearly to her chin, but he could still see her gentle form through the blankets, and watch as her hand came from under to it grasp his. He looked at her then. 

"Your such a nice guy Josceline." She hesitated, watching him for a moment before sitting up, taking his hand in both hers now. "And... I think you deserve someone." 

He blinked at her a moment, then shook his head, a small blush coming to his face. "That's against the rules." 

"Well the other Celestials aren't exactly following the rules are they?" 

He looked down at the blankets, then at her hands holding his. "My job is to protect you." 

"I know..." She smiled. "But that doesn't mean you can't be happy as well." 

"I am happy..." He met her gaze then, a small blush coming to his face. "I-" 

"Josceline." She placed a finger to his mouth, causing him to blush even more and close his mouth. She knew what he was going to say. "You don't love me... really." 

He blinked at her, then hastily tried to move away. She let him go, but he only got as far as the side of the bed. "What makes you think I love you." 

She didn't say anything, only watched as his shoulders slowly dropped and he walked to the end of the bed. 

"You don't know what love is." Her voice was caring and gentle as she watched him sit down on his makeshift bed. "But you will... if you give it a chance. I'm allowing you to date and such." 

"Date?" He looked up at her, a pained expression on his face. "What does that mean." 

"Oh...uh..." She blushed slightly. "Court... I mean." 

He sighed deeply, his expression changing to one of exasperation. "Maybe I don't love you..." He looked up at her sharply. "But I still care about you." 

"That's fine." She smiled. "And I like it like that. I care about you too." And in one quick motion, she moved across the bed, still clutching her blanket to her, took Josceline's chin in her hand, and gave him a small peck on the lips. 

He blushed profusely and turned away, mumbling something about having to go to sleep. 

Smiling to herself, she lay back down on the bed and placed her hand on her stomach, turning over to go to sleep. She was just closing her eyes when the bed suddenly dipped at her feet. Sitting up, she blinked at him in surprise. 

Josceline was leaning over the bed frame, his elbows on the end of the bed. He was watching her worriedly. "But, he didn't touch you did he?" 

"I can't say he didn't." She watched as his brows furrowed together. "I'm fine Josceline." 

He moved out of site again, but as she lay back down she heard his voice from the darkness. "You really need to talk to Van." 

She sighed, and watched the shadows the clouds outside cast against the moonlight move along the ceiling. "I know." 

ooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi walked into the large meeting room with Josceline at her side. All the elders men turned towards the door in surprise as she entered, then began to mutter to themselves, bowing against themselves it seemed. Dryden was at the head of the table, and he stood as she entered, a smile on his face. 

"Hitomi, welcome." He pulled back a chair next to him and ushered her forward. Josceline fell back as she moved along the edge of the room to get to the other side, brushing past Van; who was on Dryden's other side, to the chair offered to her. 

Sitting down, she met his burgundy gaze however. His look questioning, hurt... she tried not to turn away this time, but was brought away when Dryden took his spot again, his robes rustling in the suddenly very quiet room. 

"We were just discussing what to do about our situation." 

"It doesn't have to be debated does it?" She asked, her voice slightly colder then she meant it to be. She glared at the elder men as they glared at her in turn. "Either you help, or me and my mages will go in alone." 

"And Fanalia." Van's voice was quiet, but strong as he spoke up somewhere behind Dryden's form. 

Dryden laughed suddenly, causing all attention to drift to him once more. Dryden obviously had a good hold on his council, because all fell silent again, no more whispering about the breech in their tight circle. "We'll help, Your Majesty... no need to bite our heads off." 

Hitomi would have blushed if she wasn't so annoyed. "Then what is all this discussion about?" 

"We can hardly charge in there waving our weapons and yelling like idiots." He told her. This time, she did blush. 

"You are new at this... you don't understand the ways of government yet." One particularly nasty looking old man spoke up from her side. As an after thought he added, "Your Majesty". 

She glared at him and opened her mouth to talk, but Dryden cut her off. "Besides, in your state, you will be doing no fighting at all." 

Hitomi turned to him quickly, but the damage was already done. Van peered around Dryden, watching her with apprehension. "What state is that?" 

"Pregnant women can hardly march into battle... you should know that Hitomi." 

Hitomi's heart sped up, and she found herself turning away from Van again. She had seen the look of shock, of realization on his face before she did so. She bit her lip, and watched as the door slowly opened, and Josceline stepped back to allow the person to enter the room. 

It was more then one person at the door. Corilith stood there, hers best robes on, pulled around her frail body, her blue eyes piercing as usual. She pulled away to the side, bowing in Hitomi and the two kings direction as she did so. 

In stepped Selena, standing close to the mage. She looked very nervous, and glanced around the room as she entered. Hitomi had a feeling she was looking for Allen. She didn't know where the knight was either. She would have to ask someone later. 

"Your Majesty." Corilith was addressing Hitomi directly, and she raised her eyebrows in the older women's direction. It wasn't like the mage to address her like this in the presence of other royalty. Especially in a room full of men who thought it was a mans job to rule. "I've been enlisting help." 

"Oh?" She continued to watch the mage with curiosity... then something pricked at the back of her head. She stood suddenly, watching the mage with slightly fear. "What did you do Corilith?" Her voice came out a whisper, and all heads turned to her in surprise at her sudden change in tone. 

"I've been getting all your mages together... and..." She stepped back even further now, Selena grasping at her sleeve as she too moved to make way for the person entering the room. The teen girl's eyes were wider now, fearful. 

Van jumped to his feet, his hands going for his sword when the silvery haired youth entered the room, his red eyes flashing over in the King's direction as soon as he came into the room, the same smirk coming to his face from all those years ago. 

Hitomi felt as if cold water had just been splashed down her back. "Dilandau." 

He bowed to her, sarcastically, but stood when Selena suddenly, and unexpectedly nudged him sharply in the ribs. He stood straight, his smirk off his face as he glanced in the girl's direction then at the mage. 

"How did you..." Hitomi trailed off, staring at the young man she thought would never come back. And he was standing there with Selena; the one he usually shared a body with, next to him. 

"A bit of complicated magic." She moved forward and gracefully brushed her thin fingers over one of the woven cords that were around Dilandau's wrists. 

"Are you crazy?" Hitomi let her eyes drift over the black and white cords tied around his slender wrists, then turned her shocked gaze on the head mage. She only smiled. 

"Dilandau is a murderer." Van was walking around the table, his sword half drawn. Hitomi watched as he advanced to the front, and saw from the side, Josceline's sudden reaction to the fight that was about to occur. He had his daggers drawn without making a sound or any harsh movements. 

"So are you, Van." He said Van's name just as he always did all those years ago, sadistic anger showing in his eyes caused the king to stop in his advance. They were glaring at each other. 

"Stop it." Hitomi came around the table then, ignoring the arm that Dryden put out to try and hold her back. "Just stop, Van." She made a motion to Josceline in the corner as she moved as well, telling him without words to do the same. He quickly sheathed his daggers once more. 

"Control you mages, they only cause damage." One of the elders spoke up where she stopped next to Van. She ignored the comment, and ignored the look Van was giving her. 

"Corilith, explain." Her voice was commanding, but she did not take her eyes off the albino. 

"He will follow orders. The magic cords are keeping him here in this world... I can destroy them whenever I choose." 

Hitomi was quiet a long moment, listening to Van's heavy breathing of anger and the mumbles of the council members. Then she smiled slightly. "Since I'm not allowed to fight... it can't hurt to have someone to do it for me." Dilandau smirked at her comment. 

"You can't be serious." She looked up at Van. He was watching her with both surprise and anger. 

"I am serious." She turned away from him almost as quickly as she looked at him, then walked forward, brushing her shoulder against the ex-Zaibach warrior as she passed. He bowed his head to hear her words. "You will destroy him for me." 

Dilandau cocked an eyebrow at her, but she only passed him by, walking in a quick pace out of the room without so much as a goodbye of acknowledgement to the rest of the room. Josceline hesitated near the door, watching Van. 

The king took a step forward towards the door, but stopped, turning away, a deeply pained expression on his face. Josceline left the room, falling into step with Hitomi. 

ooooooooooooo 

Without a word, Hitomi entered her room and promptly knocked at the beauty products off their shelf near her bed onto the floor with a loud clatter and shattering off broken bottles. She staggered, resting against the wall before rushing off to the bathroom to relieve her stomach from the contents of breakfast. 

Josceline stood over the mess on the floor, trying to ignore the wrenching noises she was making from the next room over. He was bending over the broken glass, deciding to clean up the mess and just wondering if her bad mood would get worse during her pregnancy when someone knocked on the door. He stood hastily, turning with his hands on his daggers to the doorway he left open. 

The king of Fanalia stood there, watching him with a decidedly blank expression on his face. Both men turned towards the bathroom when Hitomi coughed loudly and made a small noise which sounded much like a sob. 

The guard bowed the king and moved past him out in to the hallway. 

Van entered the room, eyeing the broken bottles and splashed power on the carpets and stone near her bed, stepping around a bottle of overturned perfume which was leaking into the carpet. He was bending to upright it when he froze in the action, Hitomi speaking from the bathroom. 

"Josceline..." 

Van stepped closer, his heart pounding. She was sick, her voice groggy as she spoke. He heard her get off the floor and run water from the tap, sniffing well she did so. 

"I'm sorry... It's just frustrating that I can't do anything for my own country." He could hear her place her hands in the water she had run, the drops falling and splattering over marble. "It makes me feel so useless." 

Briefly, Van felt hurt that she was confiding such stuff to her guard where as she hadn't even said a word to him yet since her rescue, but he brushed it off. There was a reason she was acting like that. And now he knew. 

"It's like when I first came to Gaea... all I ever did was let people get hurt... let people protect me..." She was crying now, he could hear her soft sobbing, and when he peaked into the bathroom she was leaning over the sink, her head bowed, her hands braced on either side of her. 

"None of that was your fault." She looked up in the mirror. He saw her tear stained face, watched as her eyes widened and she suddenly spun around bracing herself against the counter, strands of her hair sticking to the tears running down her face. 

Hitomi felt her heart race up as she looked into the mirror, a gasp escaping from her lips as she met with a man with long black hair and cold green eyes, she spun around to face the man she feared, but stopped short, bracing her arms against the cold marble at her elbows as she blinked at Van. She let her breath out quickly, not able to tear her gaze away from his surprised expression. 

"Van... you scared me..." Her voice was a pathetic whisper, she knew, but her heart was pounding too hard and fast to get hold of herself. 

He looked down at his feet as he took a few more steps into the room, then, head slightly cocked to the side, he looked back up at her. "He hurt you... and now your pregnant." His voice took on a form she hadn't heard for years. Hurt... an unbelievable amount of pain. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He was feeling just as useless as she was. 

"Van..." She swallowed and turned away, her head clouded. "I had to let him touch me... he would have killed my family." 

He made a small noise that sounded like a withheld sob and he turned away, facing the bathtub. "I still love you." His voice was no more then a whisper, but she could hear it in the echoing bathroom. 

She pushed herself away from the counter and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close to him as possible. She could feel his heart pound through his chest, his breath coming out shaky. He was trembling, but trying to hide it. He tensed when she touched him. 

"It's not his baby, Van." She felt him instantly relax in her touch, and she was pushed away by the shoulders so he could look down at her face. He was calculating, questioning, searching for something. 

"It's mine?" She nodded. It took a few more seconds before he pulled her close again, not saying a single word as he ran his trembling hands through her hair, brushing away her tears with a thumb, burying his face in her neck, leaving small kisses along her shoulder. 

And she clung to him, like he was the only thing she had left. She clung onto him so hard that she didn't even look up when Josceline spoke from just outside the door. 

"His Majesty, Dryden is looking for you Van." He did not come into the room. 

Van moved his face away from her neck and mumbled something that sounded very much like 'shit' before he pulled away completely, placing a kiss on her forehead before stepping away. She tried to smile for him when he surveyed her, worried for her, but she couldn't find herself able to. She looked to the floor when he left the room, feeling suddenly very empty. 

Van strode out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair with irritation. He stopped next to Josceline, hesitating before he turned to him, his eyes pleading. "Comfort her." 

"What?" He blinked in surprise at him, then turned away, blushing. "Don't you think your best for that." 

"She needs someone right now." 

"What can I do?" His voice was desperate, unsure as he turned towards the bathroom as if a horrible fate awaited him. 

"Do what you normally do... it seems to help." He gave Josceline a look that clearly showed his annoyance, then left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Josceline sighed and walked carefully over to the bathroom, listening to Hitomi's small sobs coming from the room. 

oooooooooooooooo 

AN: 

Don't worry all Hitomi/Van fans... Josceline doesn't love her, and Hitomi doesn't love Josceline. This will remain a V/H fic till the end. 

The next chapter will have more Van/Hitomi scenes... and if you like their bunny-ness (if you know what I mean -wink wink-) you'll like the next chapter. Though it's kind of angsty... but still good and mushy 

I'm already thinking of doing a sequel to this story... but I'm not sure if I will or not. It would be a cute little fic about their kids and such and their romantic stuff... I wrote a fanfic about Hitomi and Van's daughter before but it didn't get much readers or reviews so I'm not sure what would happen with the next one. Perhaps I'll post it somewhere else. Input would be good 

Reviews please! I love you all! 


	5. making you mine again

Chapter 5

(AN: Hmm..i think this chapter is a bit more graphic sex-wise then the other ones... so be warned I suppose. OK...no it is more graphic...-blushie- You can skip this chapter if you need to... it doesn't really have anything important in it... just sex...lol) 

It was dark when Van returned to Hitomi's room. He entered quietly, pushing his shoulder against the door as he walked in slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. The heavy curtains had been closed so no moonlight could filter in. 

Not able to adjust enough to the lighting, he moved blindly over the small table he knew to be in the corner, lighting the oil lamp seated on top. He stood back, watching the flames dance against the wall before turning around to face the centre of the room. 

Hitomi was curled up on the bed, her knees pulled up to nearly her chin, still fully dressed. Josceline was laying on the other side of the bed, the only part of his body crossing over to her side was his arm which she was grasping tightly even in her sleep, her forehead resting against his forearm. 

He stepped closed, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She stirred, but did not wake up. Not even Josceline awoke as he sat down at the edge of the bed, tracing his fingers along her arm and bringing them to a rest on the side of her stomach. He inhaled slowly and stood again, carefully scooping her into his arms. 

With a small moan, she let go of Josceline's arm and turned around in his hold, grasping onto the front of her shirt before settling down again. He watched her for a moment then turned back to the bed when Josceline stirred, turning over onto his side, then, seeing that Hitomi wasn't there, sat up. 

His silver eyes instantly showed sign of relief when he found Van standing there, holding her snugly in his arms. Van gave a single nod to him before he turned over in the bed, facing the other way, and promptly fell back to sleep again, pulling the blankets up to his chin in the process. 

The hall was deserted. All who had been at the meeting having already gone back to bed. 

Allen had been in a foul mood the whole time and the meeting didn't go very fast because of it. He had found out about Dilandau, and was a little more then upset that his little sister was enjoying his company let alone that Hitomi had allowed him to stay if he would help us. He couldn't say he was annoyed with Allen for his thoughts. He too was confused and annoyed with Hitomi for letting the albino stay. But he couldn't even begin to understand her thoughts at this time. She had changed so much. And he was blaming himself for letting her return to her country alone. 

Though he knew, if he was there, he would probably have only made the situation worse. 

He was just relieved beyond words at the moment that the baby was his, not that man's. He had feared the worse when Dryden had said Hitomi was expecting... he was so caught up with the fact that Hitomi had nearly been taken from him that he didn't even consider the fact it could be his baby. Now he felt stupid for assuming the worse. 

He was so shocked by the news that during the meeting all he did was sit and listen to the others argue about what actions to take. He didn't even comment when they talked of his using Escaflowne in the battle to come. They didn't say anything about his quiet mood either... they probably just assumed he was agitated about Dilandau's return. 

Half way to his bedroom, Hitomi stirred in his arms again, and he looked down to find two emerald eyes watching him tiredly. "Where are we going?" She asked, her voice sounding gravely. He guessed she had been crying more after he left. He wondered briefly how Josceline handled the situation. 

"To my room. I can't stand to be without you a moment longer." 

Then the most wonderful thing happened. She blushed, her eyes sparkling with withheld love. This wasn't the blush she held at the meeting, when Dryden embarrassed her, or when she simply blushed from a compliment like in the older days. This was a full blush that she only seemed to show him. He smiled. 

"OK." A simple reply, but it suited Van just fine. Her voice was a whisper that sensations to him he hadn't felt in what seemed forever now. Her silky hair was pouring over his arm; he longed to run his fingers through it, and her hand clutched to his shirt; he wanted that hand to touch him in other places. 

But he was moving too fast. He knew it. She needed time. She would come to him when _she_ was ready. 

Getting to his room, he lightly placed her on his bed, and watched as she gave in to the warmth and comfort of the blankets, curling up into a ball again, her arms wrapping around one of the pillows as he pulled the blankets up to her chin before climbing in next to him. 

He had been lying there for a few minutes before her quiet voice came from his side. "Your going to sleep in your clothes?" Laughter was obvious behind the tired tone she used. 

He sat up, looking down at himself. "No..." He took off his shirt and scooted out of his pants, nearly falling on top of Hitomi as he lost his balance in the action. He rested down next to her when the chore was done, and placed a hand on her stomach. She had her eyes closed, and when she felt his hand there she gently placed one of hers over top. 

"It's a bad time, I know... but I'm still happy." Her tone was quiet, a whisper as she shifted on her back, still grasping onto his hand like a last lifeline. 

"Hitomi..." He pulled himself over her, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her. She opened her eyes, and in the moonlight he could see unshed tears. "I'm so sorry..." 

"Shh..." She reached up with her free hand and lightly touched his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes and turned his mouth into her palm, lightly kissing her sensitive skin. "Let's not talk about it." He nodded, and she smiled, pulling him back down beside her. 

"Do you know what it is?" He asked after a while, touching her stomach again lightly, as if he may break it. "Like Lorilae could do." 

She was quiet a moment, then shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise, for now anyway." 

He smiled. "Until you can't take the mystery of it you mean?" 

He felt her laugh rather then heard her, her body shaking from silent giggles. "I suppose so." 

Van rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes once more. His hand on her stomach rising and falling as her breathing began to slow more and more. He fell asleep to the feel of her breath against his forehead as she turned her head in his direction and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her chest and neck. 

"I love you..." Her voice was a soft whisper in his ear, and he smiled, holding her close and kissing her neck in reply. 

She was just dozing off when Van spoke from against her chest, amusement in his tired voice. "Your going to sleep in your clothes?" 

oooooooooooo 

Hitomi awoke to Van's gently breathing on her neck and bare shoulder, his wild hair tickling her chin as she reached up a hand to brush it smooth, only to have it fall right back into place again. 

Smiling, she moved further down on the bed, snuggling up to Van's chest instead of him on her own. He stirred with her, pulling her close, his arms around her bare back as she pulled the covers over top of herself. She was cold, and she realized suddenly that maybe she was getting used to the hotter conditions in La Vallex, and, like Josceline, couldn't handle the cold anymore. 

She looked down at Van as she shifted completely on top of him. His eyebrows knitted together for a fraction of a second before his face relaxed again as if the sudden weight on his stomach was only part of a dream. He always looked so much younger when he was asleep, like nothing bad ever happened to him... like nothing bad was happening now. She brought her face down to his and placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away to leave more kisses on his forehead, eyelids and eyebrows. He stirred again but did not wake up. He was tired... having to deal with some many arguments on her behalf. 

She carefully removed herself from his chest and climbed out of the bed, cautiously pulling the top layer of blankets off of Van. He sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his side, but didn't do much else. 

Wrapping the navy blue blanket around herself, she walked to the window, resting her shoulder against the frame of it as she looked over the city of Asturia. The ocean was gleaming in the moonlight. The ocean was something she loved to look at back home, but now it gave her a sick feeling. 

She turned back towards the bed, half of her thinking that it wouldn't be Van on the bed, but a taller man with longer hair and piercing greens eyes like hers. The man who had violently taken her well she lay still, trying not to cry out in fear. Trying not to lash out and him, try to kill him. 

She blinked and turned away from the bed, only to force herself to look again. Van was sleeping calmly still, one arm grasping the blankets to his chest, the side of his face buried deep into the comfortable pillows. 

She felt a sudden need for him. 

After the occurrences over the last few days... she wanted to be with him again. She _needed_ to be with him again. To wash away the feel that man left on her, she needed to be with the man she loved. Josceline was some comfort... but he just wasn't Van and never would be Van. He was here, wanting to be with her, despite all he knew that happened to her. He still wanted to be with her. 

She had been so worried he would reject her, turn her down after he found out another man had touched her. But instead he had understood. Had taken her to his bed again and comforted her. Perhaps he was just distracted by the baby? What if she weren't pregnant? What if the baby was Damis'? Would he still stay around? 

Brushing a lone tear away from her cheek, she walked back over to the bed, standing over Van with the blanket clutched around her. She ached to touch him, but was finding it hard to. She had pulled a hand out of the blanket, holding it before her, her fingers stretched out to touch him. 

But she pulled away as if burned. Looking in hatred at the mark on her arm. The branding she had got in her past life from the man she hated. Why did it have to be there? 

"Hitomi?" 

She looked down at the bed, dropping her hand away to her side in disgust, watching Van cautiously. He was sitting up, watching her worriedly. The moonlight glistened off his tanned chest and raven hair. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, move them along his body. 

"I can't sleep." She told him, as if it would answer all his questions. 

He was quiet a moment, just simply watching her before he opened his arms to her, inviting her back into his warmth. 

Giving in, feeling like a little girl, she slid back onto the bed, still holding the blankets to her shyly. She nestled against his chest as he lay back down, enfolding her in his strong arms. She closed her eyes, taking in his masculine smell, that familiar scent she remembered from so long ago. Gods... she wanted him again. 

He was falling back asleep, she could feel his breathing become slower, rhythmic, her head rising and falling on his chest, his breath moving her bangs along her forehead. 

She pulled herself up to her elbows, looking down at him. He awoke at her movement, watching her with half closed eyes, his hair falling over his forehead, shielding parts of his face. He looked delicious, and Hitomi realized that he had the same look he often held after their love making. He brought up a hand tiredly to brush away a strand of her hair from her face, resting the large hand at the back of her head, his other hand coming to brush his fingers against her soft cheek. 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips again, before moving her hand over to his ear, resting her whole body along the length of his. Despite his obvious exhaustion, his body was already reacting to hers, his member stiff against her leg. 

"I'll let you sleep now... but I _will_ have you in the morning." She let her voice come out breathy against his ear, her lips brushing against his earlobes, then against his cheek. She felt him tense under her, and he moved the hand at the back of her head down to the small of her back slowly. 

"You can't expect me to sleep now." She smiled against his neck as he breathed his response in her ear, brushing the hair away slowly well nibbling at the skin under her ear. 

He tipped her off him onto her back, sliding a hand along the side of her naked body as he pulled the blanket away from her. A sigh escaped her lips as he then brought a hand up along the inside of her thigh, brushing his fingers slowly along her sex. A shudder left her, but she fought to control it. It was Van, not Damis. But all her doubt washed away when he bent again and placed small kisses on her mouth, on her cheek, then down her neck and shoulders, as soft and gentle as always. 

She smiled and moved her head to the side against the pillow, giving him easier access to the spots on her collarbone, feeling his teeth graze against the bone. His mouth eventually moving down to her chest, arousing her even more. And as she arched her back up, giving him easier access, he wrapped one arm around the back of her, splaying his hand along her back to hold her in spot, well he put his other hand between her thighs, moving up and burying a finger inside her. She gasped at the sensation and let a moan escape as he rubbed his thumb against the spot she needed. 

His mouth moved away from her chest again. He kissed her jaw as she talked to him, her voice a whisper of passion. "You'll be gentle right?" 

He kissed her mouth again, brushing his nose against hers as he pulled away. "Whatever you want, Hitomi." 

His finger was still anchored inside her, and when he bent to kiss her again; his tongue gaining entrance to her mouth, he slowly began to move in and out of her, adding another finger as she cried out against his mouth, arching her back up, wanting more. 

He kept going, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were erupting from her, the way her body arched against him when he hit a certain pleasure area. He teased her, brushing his thumb over her sensitive spot ever so often, causing her body to shudder and her insides clamp around his fingers. He drove in deep when she clung to him, and one more slow circular motion with his thumb caused her to reach her point. She fell back against the sheets, breathing heavy as he removed his fingers. Her bare chest rising and falling with the action, one hand resting lazily on her stomach, the other over her head. 

Van had a sudden urge to pin both her arms against the pillow and relieve himself of the huge amount of tension he was feeling in his lower stomach and groin, but he thought better of it. He didn't want to do anything that_ that man_ had probably done to her. He turned his attention back to Hitomi when she rolled over onto her side and without a word took his mouth in hers, tracing her delicate tongue along his bottom lip before meeting his in his mouth. He ran a hand through her hair, heavy with the smell of her and just enjoyed the kiss. 

When she pulled away, she pushed him down to the bed, pressing her palms into his shoulders as she straddled him, a small seductive smile forming on her lips, her honey brown hair flowing down her shoulders, covering her bare chest, just managing to pool in her lap. He could feel her hot, sticky sex against his lower stomach, and when she shifted down, she let herself slid over his shaft. He bit his lip and controlled himself. He would let Hitomi do whatever she wanted. 

She traced her fingers down his chest, letting the small fingernails dig into his muscles as she went along. He tensed, goose bumps erupting over his body. She smiled at his reaction and reached underneath herself, lightly stroking his member before wrapping her fingers around the shaft and moving the head closer to her opening. He closed his eyes as she teased him, letting it touch her wet folds before she moved more on top, sitting up on her knees as she positioned him for entrance. 

He grabbed her hips as he plunged into her, pulling her into a rhythm as he made her his own again. 

ooooooooooooo 

AN: 

-BLUSH- 

erm...you can comment if you want. 


	6. Dreams

Chapter 6

Van walked into the meeting room queitly, trying to ignore the many looks he was getting from the older men in the room. He was trying to ignore the stiff feeling he felt all through his body as well, hoping that they would ignore it as well. Hitomi had had her way with him last night, and that morning she asked to be taken again. Of course, he did so willingly. He was feeling up to just staying in bed all day with her, but of course it could never happen. Maybe after they were married... after this whole mess had been cleared up. After he had killed the bastard who hurt her and tried to take her away from him. 

He settled into a chair, sitting forward to indicate he would have a part in the discussion, despite what they wanted. 

Allen looked over from his spot near Dryden, watching him curiously before turning back to the king as he spoke. His temper seemed to have died down... so Van guessed that Dilandau was staying out of his way. 

"As I was saying," Dryden passed an uncertain smile in Van's direction before continueing. "The merchants guild have refused to trade with La Vallex under the conditions, so the people need to get supplies right away. Whether we do that by removing the king, or by sending aid secretly..." 

_"What?"_ Van stared at Dryden. "The merchants refuse to trade with them because of the king?" 

Dryden nodded, passing a caustious glance in Allen's direction. It appeared that they already anticipated his reaction. 

"Do they not care about the people?" 

Dryden rubbed his fingers together to indicate money, then shook his head. "You should know that by now Van." 

Van flushed with anger. "They're being starved!" 

"They _are_ under control of a tyrant." Allen told him patiently. 

Van made a sound of disgust and sat back in his chair again, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing full well that if Hitomi was sitting in on this meeting she would have _a lot_ more to say on the matter. Since she wasn't, he had a strong urge to speak for her. "Only because we're allowing him to sit there, untouched." 

"He won't be for much longer." Allen told him, a frown on his face. "The mages are restless... no doubtably because of Hitomi. They won't sit back well their queen is over thrown." 

"There is still the matter of the baby." Everyone turned their attention back to Dryden, and Van felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Did everyone know before he did? 

_"What about the baby?"_ He asked, his voice dangerously low. Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but Dryden seemed completely unfazed by his tone. 

"He'll come for his baby." Allen told Van carefully, not meeting his gaze. 

Now Van was furious. "It's mine!" Allen blinked at him in shock, then he turned to Dryden in question. 

The king of Asturia nodded. "Hitomi says it's Van's child... but..." He hesitated turning to Van. "Did she not tell you the whole story?" 

Now Van felt the chill again. He felt suddenly very sick. "What?" 

"She told the old king that the baby was his." 

Van stared at him, his mouth slightly open. When he finally got a hold of himself, he shook his head. "No... she didn't tell me that." 

Dryden sighed, a sound that was long and drawn out, indicated his exhaustion. "He will probably come for the baby... but the lie did save her at the time." 

Van swallowed back his sudden nervousness and anxiety. "He can't have it." 

"Of course he can't." Dryden stood then, and went over the table behind him, grabbing a pile of maps and dropping them onto the table. "And he won't if we do this properly." 

He sat again, moving the maps around in front of him. "We need to do this now. The mages are impatient. Some may not trust them..." He raised his eyebrows and passed looks around the room, including one to Allen before continueing, "Including the people they are recruiting," talking about Dilandau, "but we need to join our forces to fight someone as powerful as this man." 

oooooooooooo 

Hitomi sighed and traced her fingers over the fabric she had wrapped over the marking on her arm. The cold grass beneath her was a relief from the stressful morning she had just had. Upon crawling out of the bed with Van, very very reluctantly at that, she had breakfast with her mother and little brother. A very tearful breakfast resulting in her mother's breakdown. Millerna had to come and bring the older women some herbal tea she learned about from a local healers, saying it would calm her nerves. She and Josceline escorted the women back to her room well Yuuhi decided to let Selena and Dilandau give him a tour of the the noble's villas outside of the city. 

Dilandau himself was a stressful part of her morning. It was weird enough to watch both Selena _and_ him hit on the poor, out of place Josceline. But Dilandau actually being friendly to her was quite odd... He was very nice with Yuuhi, and was constantly asking Hitomi questions about the way the government in La Vallex worked. He was surprised to learn it was run by women, but, like most males, he didn't seem offended by the thought at all. Hitomi guesses his changes were due to Selena who was always sitting with him, watching him as he talked and laughing when he got too curious about something. 

To top off her frustration, Dilandau wasn't exactly sure how he was brought back. Only said it was "magic". Though the way he spoke about magic made her a bit nervous... he spit the word out like it was poison. She couldn't really blame him. 

Now she was sitting outside in Asturia's garden. It wasn't nearly as expansive and wonderful as the garden at her castle, but it was still enough to calm her nerves. She inhaled the sweet scent of sap and grass as Josceline stopped walking around her and plopped himself down crosslegged beside her, arms crossed over his chest. 

It was a while before she spoke. Turning on her side, she surveyed Josceline before asking him a question she'd been wondering about for a long time now. "Every Celestial has their own unique sort of power, right?" 

He blinked and looked down at her, startled. "Not all of us... it's actually fairly rare now." 

"What's your power?" 

He was quiet a moment, then shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "What makes you think I have one." 

"I can feel it." He turned to her in surprise again as she continued, not taking her gaze off his face. "Ever since I met you, I've felt a strong power from you. I'm just curious what it is." 

"Dreams." 

She blinked and sat up, raising an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Dreams... that's my power." He held out a hand to her, hesitating until she smiled at him, he placed his hand gently on her forehead, his fingers splayed against her skull. She closed her eyes as she felt a weird rushing sensation go through her, then she just felt calm, fuzzy. 

_"Mommy!" She turned quickly, finding herself in, not the garden of Asturia, but the large garden of her own country. She was standing in the beautiful white painted gazibo where her grandmother often met people for breakfast. She found herself smiling as a small girl and boy ran to her, both with identical midnight coloured hair._

_The joy she felt in her heart only increased as she felt herself bend down to pick of the two toddlers, scooping them with a small grunt into her arms. They were twins, both with wide adorible grins. The girl with green eyes and the boy with one green, one the same colour as Van's eyes._

_She kissed each one on the head before settling them down onto cusions on the floor, both giggling with delight as they rushed to pick up the toys lying about at her feet._

_The little girl turned with a laugh and pointed at a man walking towards them. Hitomi followed her gaze and felt her heart leap to her throat. It was an older version of Van, still as handsome as ever, a thin goatee growing around his mouth. He was smiling as he approuched._

_"Hitomi."_

"Hitomi." 

She blinked and stared up at Josceline in shock. During the quick session, she had come to rest her head on his shoulder. His hand wasn't on her forehead anymore, rather on her arm, lifting her off him. He was blushing slightly at the contact, but looked slightly anxious. 

"That was..." She sat up, feeling dishorientated, but relaxed and rejuvinated all the same. "That's one hell of a power, Josceline." 

He laughed. "It's fairly useless, unless I want to get an enemy to fall asleep and have sweet dreams." 

She sat and just stared at the grass before them, remembering back to the small fregment of life she just had well sleeping. "It doesn't tell the future, does it?" She asked, uncertain. 

He shook his head. "I don't think so... not yet anyway." He furrowed his brows at her. "Why?" 

She shook her head. "I would be very happy if it did, is all." She smiled sweetly and turned towards the castle as a white tiger suddenly trotted towards her. She gasped in both happiness and shock, and when the tiger reached her she threw her arms around the tigers neck. "Yuki!" 

"She's been worried about you." She looked up to see Merle approuching the group, Giffin at her heels. She hadn't seen either of them in what seemed ages. She smiled happily at them as they approuched, Merle sitting down next to Yuki and envoloping Hitomi into a tight embrace. 

"I'm so glad your ok!" She told her, her head buried in the crook of the queens neck. She was purring, something Hitomi found quite amusing. 

"I'm glad your all ok..." She turned to Griffin, patting the spot next to her on the grass. "I'm especially glad your ok, Griffin." She frowned as he sat down. "I thought the worse when I never saw you at the castle." 

"I fled with Corilith." He told her, his voice heavy with emotion as he pulled her into a friendly hug as well. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you on the way here." 

She shook her head. "I understand why everyone was so anxious around me." 

He looked uncomfortable still, but nodded. 

"I heard your pregnant, Hitomi. Is it true?" Merle asked, her voice showing her worry, her fear. 

"Yes... I am." She smiled to ease the cat girls worries. It seemed to help as Merle smiled slightly as well. "I just told Van last night." 

She let out a sigh of relief. "So it's Van's." 

Hitomi nodded. "Yes..." She thought back to the dream she had, back to the faces of the two little children she held in her arms. How sure she felt... it wasn't just a dream, she knew it. Either there was more to Josceline's powers then he thought, or his powers were warped when touched with her prophetic mind. She smiled, putting a hand to her stomach and passing a look to Josceline. "Twins." 

oooooooooooooooooooo 

Van left the meeting room and headed straight the old hanger on the training grounds. Sliding the door open, he entered, standing the shadows of all the old guymelefs and war machines from the Destiny War all those years ago, where he had first met Hitomi. 

At the end of the hanger sat Escaflowne. Like the rest of the guymelefs, it was kept always in top condition lest it be needed in an emergency. 

Van felt a chill as he stepped up at the large machine, looking up at the green jewl that held the energist when powered. He sighed and turned away from the large humanoid machine. He didn't want to get back into the machine... but he knew he had to. But even still, he had an urge that never went away. An urge to feel the power of the machine below him, around him. He had cost so many lives in it though... 

"King Van." 

He looked up in surprise and watched as the elegant Corilith walked towards him, her blue eyes peircing, glowing an eery sort of light in the dark dusty hanger. She was smiling as she reached him, meeting his gaze before turning her head upwards to gaze at Escaflowne, a strange look on her face. 

"Your hesitant to fight again?" She asked suddenly, turning her gaze to him again, startling him with the intensity there. 

He nodded, not sure what to say. 

"You will do good, dragon... believe me. You have the power to help stop this. You with Hitomi, just as before." 

He was silent, watching as she moved to his side, facing the opposite way, her dress hems brings up dust from the floor as she moved. "The man can't die." 

"No... but there are other ways to stop him." She turned away then, walking out of the hanger. He followed behind her, not knowing exactly why he did so. 

Out in the sunlight she turned to him again. "Hitomi must fight." She said it in such a way, he was almost not about to argue with her. 

"She's pregnant." He told her carefully. 

She nodded. "Yes... but she must fight." 

Van shook his head, and opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, her voice stern and controlling. 

"I stood beside Queen Lorilae for nearly her whole life, Van... and never have I seen someone so determined... until Hitomi came along." She stopped, looking back towards the castle. "She is stronger then Lorilae... I see it now. She helped during the Great War, and she will help now. She is the reincarnation of the greatest queen to ever live... and it is so embodied in her, it would be our deaths to make her sit back during this fight." 

Van glared at the women now. "I will fight for her." 

"You will fight with her. Along side her." She began to walk away. "You'll come to see the need in time Van." 

He stood, glaring at her back as she walked slowly away from him, then headed back into the hanger for a while longer. 

ooooooooooooooo 

Josceline walked quietly throughout the castle, not quite knowing what he was going to do. Van came to get Hitomi awhile back. He had entered the garden well they were all sitting there and offered to take her for a walk. She had gone with a huge smile on her face, one that made her feel slightly lonely. 

He had been nervous about showing her his power, unsure what she would think. It doesn't always bring dreams. Several people have been giving terrible nightmares. He was worried that one day he would accidently put someone into an infinite dream or nightmare, one they would never awake from. His mother had always warned him about it. She seemed ashamed that it was his only power, telling guests and stuff that he had the power of speed and agility, just like all Celestials. He did have those powers as well... 

At the same time, his mother always said it was a wonderful gift, to be able to bring happiness to people. 

He stopped short and visibly paled when a certain pair came around the corner in front of him. Both put on identical smirks at the site of him. Josceline had to fight the urge to just turn and run. Celestials didn't run. Instead he counted to 3 and took big, deep breaths to calm himself. 

They walked forward, and Selena grabbed his hand, a flirtatious smile on her face as she led him down the hallway with her. Despite all his best efforts, he felt his heart speed up at the smile. If she kept doing such things to him he was going to have a hard time trying to hide his reactions. Especially if she were to press herself to his front. 

"We were looking for you Josceline." She told him, her voice playful, her blue eyes dancing. 

He sighed and turned to Dilandau who had fallen into step with them, a smirk of amusement on his face, his red creepy eyes dancing the same way Selena's did. 

Selena had told him that morning that Dilandau was her brother. Josceline had been shocked and nearly mortified to find her 'brother' hitting on him with the same zest she always did. Now he turned away from the young man with a blush on his face. Hitomi had explained the situation with Dilandau already. He wasn't liking the albino anymore likeable then Van was. 

Then again, anyone who had almost killed Hitomi in the past he couldn't like very much. 

"Where are we going?" He asked dryly when she had steered him out of the castle and across the grounds. 

"We're going to go shopping." 

He blinked down at her in surprise. "What?" 

"Shopping." She motioned towards the clothes he was wearing. The dull greys and blacks he always wore. "You need some more sexier clothes." 

He blanched. "More what-" 

"Would you rather she have her way with you?" Dilandau spoke up from his side, his voice a low drawl. 

Even though the thought of that was pleasing to his male mind, he shook it off, blushing feriously. "No." 

"Then let her get what she wants." He told him, a smile on his pale face, his hair falling into his eyes as he surveyed him. "If you make her mad I'll have to hurt you." 

"Dilly." Selena turned around suddenly, glaring at him, still clutching tightly to Josceline's arm. "You won't do any such thing." 

He shrugged and turned away, seemingly interested in the buildings they were passing, a very bored look on his face. 

Josceline passed an unsure look down at the girl, but she only smiled up at him, that same butterfly in the gut feeling he got whenever she did filling him. He had the urge to run his hands through her wavy hair, but shook it off. 

He honestly had no idea why she was effecting him so. No other girl had done such things to his body or mind. Not even Hitomi. He had wanted to hold Hitomi on several occasions... but that was a more protective reflex then anything sexual. He knew he didn't love Hitomi.. but he was still confused. He didn't feel love for Selena... his body only indicated lust. 

But that seemed about all the girl expected from him. She was pushing him over the edge intentionally. And her 'brother' was helping her do it. Making it so they have to be close together. 

He sighed as she led him towards a clothing cart, her hand hot in his own, their fingers intwined as she led him along well he obeyed like a puppy. 

oooooooooooooo 

AN: Not a very long chapter... but neither was the last one I don't think. 

Hope you liked it 


	7. Camp

Chapter 7

(AN: Before I forget, let me just mention that I'm calling Allen's sister Selena instead of Serena because I know this girl called Serena and I hate her...; So Allen's sister is Selena. lol. That's what it is in the dubbed version isn't it? -shrugs- I have no clue...) 

They were moving out a few days later. 

Escaflowne, Shalazard and a few more guymelefs were loaded into a merchants ship before their departure. Allen wanted to carry them on The Crusade, but Dryden and Van both agreed that the air ship would be too reckless of a means to travel. So instead, all were loaded into wagons dressed to look like pheasants. 

Hitomi was accompanying them, much to both Van and Millerna's distress. She shouldn't be fighting well pregnant, or even _close_ to the fighting, but both Hitomi and Corilith had insisted. It was Hitomi's country. And if she couldn't fight, she would at least like to be there and take some charge in the fate of it. 

Griffin, Merle, and Hitomi's family had decided to stay back in Asturia. But Selena had insisted on following them as well, saying she would look after Dilandau, and watch Hitomi when the men folk were off fighting. Allen, of course, had disagreed with her argument, but Van thought it was a good idea to have someone watch Hitomi. He knew Selena was able to protect her. She was on Millerna's guard and had often fought bandits off along side Allen's knights. Josceline agreed with the king on that matter. 

So Hitomi was kept in a covered cart, the other one holding weapons, the one she was in held all the tents, blankets and living things for camping out. They would wait a few days out in the woods until they attacked. Dryden was on the merchants ship, and told them to hold off until he could dock at the harbour. He was desperately hoping they would be there in time to stop the Celestial Gates from looking too closely at the cargo though. 

Selena plopped herself down next to Hitomi in the cart. She had been sitting up front with Dilandau, steering the horses, but decided to give Hitomi some company. She was seated amongst a mound of tents and pillows and looked very pale. 

She held forth a juicy apple type fruit towards Hitomi, but she shook her head to the offer. 

"I'll just end up throwing it up anyway." 

Selena shrugged and took a bit of the fruit, wiping away a bit of the juice that gushed on her chin. "We're going to stop and camp soon." 

Hitomi nodded, feeling relieved. She had to throw up in a jug several times already. Something that was completely embarrassing when surrounded by a bunch of strong men. Corilith had been there several times, smoothing back Hitomi's hair, and Selena had made jokes to lighten the mood. To top it all off though, she kept getting strange food cravings... but she wasn't sure if she would even be able to hold the food down. 

Selena leaned forward, a smile on her face as she whispered to Hitomi. "You don't mind if I share a tent with Josceline do you?" 

Hitomi blinked at her in surprise. "Erm... no, why?" 

Selena shook her head, her wavy curls falling into her eyes. "I want to seduce him." She said it so plainly, so matter-of-fact that Hitomi laughed. 

"Seduce Josceline? Good luck!" 

"Shhh..." Selena frantically waved her arms, telling her to keep her voice down. Van and Allen were both looking in their direction curiously. "I don't want him to hear." 

Hitomi snorted. 

"You may not think it's possible, but I think it's already starting to work." 

"Oh?" Hitomi raised her eyebrows in question. She had told Josceline he was free to date... but she didn't actually think he would, despite her hardest efforts. 

"He gets flustered all the time around me, and he blushes a lot." She leaned forward even more, whispering in Hitomi's ear with a catlike smirk. "He gets a hard-on when I get too close to him." 

Hitomi blushed and leaned away, feeling embarrassed. "He is male!" She hissed to her friend. 

"Yes... that's the best part about him." Selena waggled her eyebrows then laughed with glee. 

Everyone turned to them now, and she waved their gazes away with frustration. Gaddess, Allen's friend kept his gaze on them the longest, a smirk on his face. Selena noticed though and glared at him. He turned away almost immediately. 

"I'm rooting for you though." Hitomi told Selena with a smile. "He needs someone." 

"I just wanted to have fun." Selena pouted, then frowned for a second, deep in thought. "Then again, it would be nice to keep him." 

"He's very very nice." Hitomi told her, then, feeling slightly giddy from the other girl's enthusiasm, she leaned forward and whispered. "Besides, he is drop dead gorgeous." 

Both nodded, the Selena whispered, giggling to herself, "Don't tell Dilly that, he thinks he's the prettiest." 

That was about all Hitomi could take, she burst out laughing, causing Gaddess and Josceline's horses to startle. She covered her mouth with embarrassment as they tried to get hold of their mounts, sending both girls looks of pure irritation. 

Everyone was tired and irritated, and were just as relieved as she was to find a large clearing to camp for the night. She quickly climbed out of the cart with a hand down from Josceline as everyone began to unload the gear and tents. She was uneasy on her feet from the long jostling ride along the dirt road and nearly fell over when she stumbled over a tree root that twisted up through the ground. 

"Are you all right, Hitomi?" She looked up from picking her skirts up, hoping that will help her better with her balance. She smiled kindly at Gaddess who stood watching her, a pile of gear and tarps in his arms. 

"I'm fine, just a little off balance." 

"I can see that." He smiled at her and walked away, leaving her feeling slightly stupid and red in the face. Sighing, she turned and tried to find something she could do, but everyone seemed busy on their own, setting up all the stuff very quickly. 

Corilith was helping Selena make a quick makeshift fire pit, so, deciding this was the best approach, she walked over to them. 

"Can I help?" 

Corilith looked up at her, a small smile one her face. "No, you just sit over there and wait." She pointed over to a large rock at the corner of the clearing. 

"I want to help." She placed her hands on her hips, but Corilith only motioned her away again. She went, grudgingly, plopping herself down a bit more roughly then she meant to on the rock. She cringed and shifted but it did little good against the pointy edges. Sighing, she leaned forward and watched with annoyance as everyone went about without her. 

"Can I help with something?" 

Allen looked down distractedly at the shorter boy next to him. Dilandau was watching as he tried to put up a large tarp to cover the entire clearing from any possible rain, a look of amusement in his red eyes. 

Allen glared at him and turned away, seemingly keeping his attention on the knot he was tying. "Go ask Van." 

Van looked up from the tent he was setting up, shooting the knight a deadly glare before grudgingly moving over and letting the albino set a peg into the corner of the tent. He moved away cautiously as his ex-rival lifted a mallet to slam the wedge through the thick water proof fabric. He sat back on his heels after he was done and smirked at Van, passing the mallet back to him. 

Van took it quickly, getting up and moving away to the other side of the tent, intent on finishing the rest by himself. Dilandau sighed and stood as well standing with his fingers hooked into the back of his black baggy pants, surveying the clearing for anything to do. He smiled slightly when he found Selena trying to light the fire in the pit, trying to get a spark by smashing two special rocks together. Sparks flew off the black rocks, but didn't do anything against the pile of sticks and dead leaves they had in front of her. 

She looked up with sigh, "Where did Corilith go? It's to damp to get a fire like this." 

"I'll do it." Dilandau piped up happily, but in almost the same instant, half the occupants around him turned with looks of horror, all saying very loudly 'NO'. He scowled. 

Selena laughed at him, then looked up in surprise as Hitomi settled next to her, her skirts pooling around her as she sat on her hunches, her hair falling into her face as she bent towards the pile, both hands outstretched. 

"I'm not going to sit back and be completely useless." She told Selena, as flames suddenly jumped to life in her palms then spread to the sticks and leaves effortlessly, the dark mark on her right hand and arm showing through the gauzy fabric wrapped around it as the light shone across it. 

Josceline came and stood by the fire, both girls looking up to him in surprise. "We don't have anything for seats do we?" 

Hitomi blinked in shock at him and nearly fell backwards well Selena made a cooing sound that sounded actually quite amusing. Josceline had a large stump over his shoulder, settled against his head and neck as if it weighed nothing at all. 

"Isn't that heavy?" Hitomi asked, standing, her mouth agape in shock. 

He shrugged and put it down in front of him. It made a large thump noise in the damp soil. "There's more of these in there..." He surveyed the small fire they had going. "And we'll need more wood too..." With that, he turned and disappeared into the woods again. 

Selena watching him go with an amused smile on his face. "I wish he didn't wear that long sleeved shirt all the time." She had tried to buy him other clothes in the market place of Asturia, but he had point out refused to wear or try anything on, so she had given in. "I'd like to see him without a shirt on." 

"He's very self conscious of the Celestial markings he has." Hitomi looked at her own mark well saying this, rubbing at the fabric covering it almost automatically. 

"Why?" Selena scrunched up his nose slightly. "I think it's sexy." 

Dilandau came over from watching the men folk work, sitting down carefully onto the makeshift stool that Josceline had just dropped there. He surveyed both girls carefully before smirking. "Why do I have a feeling your not talking about me." 

"Mmm... we said sexy not creepy Dilly." 

"Stop calling me that." He told her with a glare. "It's funny how you do things to piss me off when I'm _not_ stuck in another world." 

"You wouldn't hurt me." She told him well poking at the small coals forming under the smouldering sticks. "This fire is pathetic..." 

"Why wouldn't you let me make one?" 

"Your a pyro." Hitomi told him plainly, stretching before walking past him. "And I'm not taking to you until you tell me how Corilith brought you to this world." 

Dilandau snorted and turned to her back. "Why don't you ask the mage? I don't care for magic much." 

"Where is Corilith anyway?" Josceline had come back and was dropping a large load of dried wood next to the fire. Selena instantly began to load some on. 

"I don't know..." Hitomi looked around the clearing, then shrugged. "She's odd... she could be doing anything." 

Josceline nodded, but turned to look down at Selena as she poked him in the leg. 

"Got a tent to stay in?" 

ooooooooo 

Hitomi stepped out of her and Van's tent, sighing as the cool air brushed against her skin. The tarps over head snapped in the wind they were mostly shielded from, and the smoke from the fire was stinging her eyes. She had discarded her light dress for a pair of jeans she was now very glad she left in Fanalia. Merle had grabbed them for her when they were going to Asturia and planning her rescue mission. She didn't have a T-shirt or anything though, so she wore a blue sundress Selena had lent her over top the jeans. She looked a bit odd, but it was cold and she really could care less at that moment. 

She looked around the camp they had set up. Van and Josceline had both gone out looking for something to eat along with Gaddess well Selena and Dilandau had gone off to get water from the small creek Josceline had found earlier that day. 

Allen and Corilith were the only ones that remained at the camp, both sitting patiently by the fire for the others to return. Allen turned and watched as Hitomi stepped towards them, a small smile on his face. She took a seat at one of the logs Josceline had dragged from the forest, settling her feet near the flames to warm her toes. 

"How are you feeling?" The mage spoke first, watching Hitomi with those clear blue eyes of hers. 

"Fine..." She stared into the fire, then turned back to the older women. "Where were you earlier?" 

Corilith smoothed her dress down, watching Hitomi with unwavering eyes. "Contacting members of the Chain." She meant the chain of 16, the 16 mages that helped run Hitomi's country and helped protect it. 

"And?" 

"They will wait till our signal to enter the capital... but they are standing ready." 

Hitomi nodded, then turned to Allen as he spoke. 

"In the state they're in, will they actually wait?" His question was directed at Corilith. 

She took the underlying insult without even a twitch or blink. "They are angry, yes... you would be too if you were suppose to sit back and watch as your country is taken over." 

Allen's jaw clenched, and Hitomi shifted uncomfortably. She knew the feeling that she was speaking about... and she didn't like it anymore then the mages. Corilith was watching her again. 

"This is ridiculous." Allen's irritation was obvious now and he glared into the fire. "Why doesn't someone just tell him that Hitomi isn't this women he thinks she is." 

"Because I am, Allen." He looked at her in shock, then his mouth moved into a grim line. "You may not believe it... but..." She lifted the marked arm nearer to the fire, the fabric turning see through in it's light. The dark mark showed through it. "I am that person... deep down inside." She looked up at Corilith who was smiling at her. "And, I have the power to stop him like I did the first time." 

Allen didn't say anything, only stood and went over to the large tent they set up for meetings. It was filled with maps and letters and other things they used to plan their attack. The tent flap closed behind him as a light flared on inside. 

Hitomi sighed. "He's always been like that..." 

Corilith made a small movement that looked like a shrug as she watched her still. "You don't need him to understand, as long as he will help anyway." 

She nodded, "I suppose so." She looked back towards the tent again, then back to the opening in the woods as Van strolled out. In the light of the fire, Hitomi could make out twigs stuck in his hair, his clothes all dishevelled. He was carrying a small animal in his hands. Josceline walked out after him carrying both his and Van's spears followed by Gaddess who carried both his spear and a few large birds over his shoulder. 

They smiled when the came over to the fire, dropping they're kill on one of the logs. Hitomi was going to comment that someone was probably going to sit there, but thought better of it, watching the dead creatures with obvious disgust before excusing herself to run to the bushes. 

"Is she always going to do that?" Van asked, his face scrunched up with worry as he heard her throwing up a few feet away into a bush. 

Corilith opened her mouth to answer but Josceline answered instead. 

"It's only this bad the first few months of pregnancy... it will slow down later." He was setting the spear against a nearby tree, and looked up to see them all watching him curiously. He smiled. "I have a lot of siblings, nieces and nephews." 

Van took a seat on the long log that Hitomi was sitting on just as she was coming out of the bushes, nearly falling over as she untangled herself from a snagging branch. She sighed deeply as she took a seat next to him, trying not to look at the dead animals. "Sorry..." She mumbled, fixing the sundress she wore properly on her shoulders well staring into the fire. 

"It's fine..." He smiled gently at her, resisting the urge to carry her to they're tent despite the fact she was just throwing up. She looked so adorable, her hair all a mess and her cheeks flushed in the firelight. "Are you hungry?" 

She turned to him with a glare causing him to laugh. "Sometimes I wish men could be pregnant, see how they deal with it." She was trying to sound viscous, but Van wasn't finding that at all. 

"Where's Allen?" Gaddess took a seat next to the animals, shifting them so he could pick one of his birds up. "He's got to help me with these, or I'm not giving him any." 

Hitomi pointed over to the tent. "He seems in a bad mood." 

"That's because of Dilandau and his sister." Gaddess stood with the bird and walked over to the tent without another word. 

"Dilandau is really not that bad." Hitomi told the remaining people around the fire. Josceline didn't say anything, but Van turned towards her with a look of shock and disgust. 

"He tried to kill you." 

She shrugged, as if it were the normal thing, and smiled. "People can change I suppose." 

"Dilandau is this way because of his inner connection with Selena." They turned towards Corilith. "He, though in our world, is still locked with Selena's mind. He cares for her and whatever she cares for because of that bond." 

Hitomi blinked. "How did you get him separate from her without him taking her over like before?" 

She was silent a moment, then smiled. "Magic." 

Hitomi opened her mouth to snap, 'I know it's magic!', but Van cut her off.

"Where are those two anyway?" 

"They should be back soon." The mage looked behind her into the woods, then back to the fire. "They went for fresh water." 

Hitomi frowned at the head mage before turning to Van. She smiled as she reached up and gently pulled the pieces of sticks and leaves from his tangled hair, he turned to her, watching her curiously as she did so, wincing slightly when a more stubborn stick decided it didn't want to leave. 

"How did you get so messy?" She asked, amusement in her voice as she gave his hair one quick dust off. 

Josceline laughed and Van shot him a glare, but it didn't shut the guard up. "He fell. There was a drop off and it was too dark to see. We looked over when we heard him make a noise but he was gone." He broke into laughter again, but Van wouldn't have any more of it. 

"It wasn't_ that_ funny." He pouted slightly, but only for Hitomi to see when she broke into giggles. She tried to stop them by placing her hand to her mouth. "I could have gotten hurt." 

"But you didn't." She told him from behind her hand. She stopped laughing after a moment or two and turned to Van, her legs on either side of the log, her eyes half mast. She smiled, seductively and slowly, and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "I think I'm ready for bed... how about you?" 

He smiled at her tone and cast a quick look at the other two around the fire. Josceline was pretending not to notice the couple, but Corilith was smiling at them. Van felt himself blushing as he stood and held out a hand for her which she took. He hoisted her to her feet then pulled her along towards they're tent. 

One they'd crawled into the small space, Van already had her straddled and was leaning down to place a slow, hot kiss on her mouth. 

ooooooooooooo 

AN: 

Yep, I had a bit of fun with this chapter I think. 

It's kinda lame though... I think I'm starting to waver a bit from the story line... I better think of more serious things sometimes... 

Enjoy it? Did't enjoy it? Suggestions.. comments? I want to know what you liked and disliked about it... not just that you liked the whole thing. pleeeez, so I can continue to write what you want! 


	8. control

Chapter 8

(AN: I changed my penname to aurora-sakura, rather then aurorasakura16) 

Allen carefully pulled back the flap of the large tent set up near the edge of the clearing, glaring in irritation at the group around the fire. A certain pair more specifically. 

"Boss, are you going to help me with this or not?" He turned to the side as Gadess dangled the dead bird in his face. Instinctively he stepped back a few paces, letting the flap of the tent fall back into place. He moved his friends hand out of the way. 

"I'm not hungry." 

Gadess raised his eyebrows in question, then went to the tent flap, drawing it back just as Hitomi was leaning forward to whisper into Van's ear several feet away from them. He turned back to Allen with his eyebrows still up. "Hitomi couldn't be the cause of your sudden loss of appetite, could she?" 

Allen glared at him and turned away, stepping over the makeshift table they had set up in the centre of the tent. "I'm annoyed with this whole situation." 

"The situation with Hitomi, or the situation with the usurper?" Gadess asked, amusement in his voice. 

"I'm with Princess Eries." He told him in a flat voice. 

"I know you are." Gadess shrugged, then smiled as he looked back towards the fire pit again. "They're gone now..." 

Allen turned from his papers with a sigh, placing a hand to a temple as he walked towards the flap of the tent. He moved to step out, but, looking up, he glared again in irritation at the site before him. 

Selena came trotting happily out of the forest, followed by a heavily burdened Dilandau who was carrying both pails of water. The girl promptly plopped herself into a very surprised Josceline's lap, wrapping her slender arms around the Celestials neck, crossing her legs in a very seductive manner. 

"Forget it." Allen stepped back into the tent leaving a near laughing Gadess standing at the entrance. 

"Josceline." Selena whispered into the guard's ear, her voice as smooth as silk as she lowered her eyelids, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires behind dark lashes. "When did you want to go to bed?" 

He swallowed, trying to push her off of his lap stiffly, unfortunately, she wouldn't budge and he was getting a fierce glare from Dilandau as the albino set down the pails off to the side and take a spot where Hitomi was sitting. 

"I don't know." He told her, his mouth barely moving as he spoke. 

But, being able to detect his nervousness... his agitation, Selena merely smiled and ran a hand through the hair at the back of his neck. He felt himself shiver. 

He had been avoiding this all day, but was finding it rather hard. 

"I think I'll stay up and stand guard." He told her, holding his voice as steady as possible. 

She pouted, but turned to Corilith when she spoke up. 

"There's no need for that Josceline, I'll take the first watch." She was smiling, and he wanted to damn the old women to the beyond. 

He glared across the fire at her, but was forced to put on a blank look as Selena turned in his direction again. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. 

"Can you not ever take no for an answer?" 

She was silent a moment, watching him with her eyes slightly narrowed before answering. "No, I can't. Not from you anyway." She leaned forward so that she could whisper in his ear again. "Josceline, I want you, and I've wanted you for a long time. Can't you just let me have you?" She leaned back and traces a hand down his cheek which was growing scruffier and scruffier by the day. 

"Why are you so stubborn?" 

"Why are you?" She retorted, squirming in his lap just so that she felt him tense momentarily. 

"It would be going against everything I've strives for to be a Celestial." 

"Mmm... and a load of good that got you." 

He now glared at her, the memories of his brotherhood's betrayal to both the throne and himself still fresh on his mind. He was still aching from the beating he retained. "I'm not like them." He stood up suddenly, but Selena was able to move herself out of falling circumstances as she slid from his lap and moved to sit on the log beside his last occupied spot. 

"I'm sorry, Josceline." She was looking up at him, but he refused to meet her gaze. 

"I'll take the first watch." He told Corilith, ignoring the nasty glare he was getting from Dilandau. The older women simply shrugged as Josceline trudged out of camp and into the woods, hoping for a moment to be alone. 

-------------------------------------------- 

"Have you found her yet?" 

A tall, long haired brunet stepped into the presence of the king in his throne room. The room was changed since the queen's rule, all the tapestries and such had been ripped from the walls by orders of King Damis. The only thing remaining with the cushioned throne, and the long deep blue carpet that led from the door to the dais at the end of the room. 

Kaiomi Orinelth now walked down this carpet towards the throne, bowing when he reached the front of the platform the throne was on, his arms cross at waist height, his hands resting on either dagger. His braided hair fell over his shoulder at the deepness of his bow, and when he stood, rested heavily against his shoulder. He didn't much like not being able to wear his normal grey attire and long sleeved shirts. He was always slightly self conscious of the markings that worked their way all over his upper body. It had been drilled into him all his life that these markings were not to be seen in public, out of proper shame for brethren past. His father had told him this... but his father was dead. 

"We haven't located her yet, no." His grey eyes never left the cold green of the king's as he spoke. Fear would show weakness to the powerful man. He would not be weak in front of the king that hand-picked him from the rest. "We believe she is with the king of Fanalia." 

"Ah yes..." Damis smiled, a cold smile that normally would have sent chills up Kaiomi's back... but he was used to it. "The king of Fanalia... What did you say his name was?" 

"Van Fanel." 

"And my queen is in love with this man?" 

"They were to be married, so I suppose so." He wanted to shrug, but held back. "My lordship was gone for a long time." 

"My queen kept me away..." He brought a hand up to stroke his chin. "But we won't have that again." 

Kaiomi swallowed back sudden nervousness. The king was confused, as they all found out later. He knew he had been gone for a long time... but he didn't know exactly how long. He was in a very fragile state, and to say the new queen was not exactly his wife would be too risky in fear of his reaction. "You won't kill the lady queen?" 

"Kill her?" He laughed, a cold piercing laugh that reverberated off the walls. "She belongs to me... I don't have a need to kill her as long as I have her under control." 

Kaiomi briefly thought that having his "wife" running all over Gaea trying to get away from him was not exactly "control", but held his tongue. 

"We were in love once..." 

The Celestial looked up in shock, raising his eyebrows unintentionally at the sudden change in tone. "My lord?" 

"We were in love... until she got this faint idea in her head that _she_ would be best ruling..." He laughed. "Imagine, a women ruling all of La Vallex?" He continued to laugh. 

Once again, Kaiomi held his tongue. 

"But you were all faithful to me all along, weren't you?" He stood now, and walked halfway down the stairs, hesitating on the bottom step as if not wanting to be even close to being level with the Celestial. 

"Yes, my lord." 

In one swift movement, the king moved forward and Kaiomi suddenly found himself against the carpet with Damis standing over him, sneering down at him. He moved to sit up, but the king kicked him down again. He felt a rib crack and he hissed pain through his teeth. 

"But your brother on the other hand..." Damis grinned. "I'm surprised you turned out the way you did... but you helped me get rid of your brother... and you are loyal for that..." Without another word, he walked past Kaiomi and out of the throne room. 

The Celestial stood, shaky on his feet, clutching at his ribs as he stared at the now empty throne thinking about his little brother and just how insane the new king was. 

The people in the city were starving. Farmers were not selling any of their crops outside the city because of bad the merchants sudden withdrawal. There was absolutely not money coming in. 

It seemed to Kaiomi that La Vallex was doomed since the king took the thrown. 

------------------------------------ 

They were on the move the next day in very early morning. The dew was thick on the trees and grass as they trudged through the deep forest, and several times they heard the call of a land dragon moving through the forest, followed by the outburst of birds and crashing from the snapping trees and bushes. At these times, Van always pulled back the fabric over the cart to inform Hitomi that the dragon wasn't actually in site. Something that Hitomi actually found quite amusing seeing as she wasn't actually afraid of dragons anymore. And when she finally told Van this, he blushed profusely, glared at a near laughing Josceline, and pulled away. He never "warned them" again. 

Hitomi was bored out of her mind as it seemed, and feeling particularly anxious the closer they got to her country. But all she had for comfort was Josceline, who, for some reason, had chosen to ride with her in the cart that day. Selena hadn't talked to her all day, only rode next to Allen all day with a gloomy sort of expression on his face. Dilandau kept shooting Josceline dirty glares whenever he rode next to the cart much to Hitomi's confusion. One time she even returned Dilandau's glare and when he turned to her in surprise she gave him a rude hand gesture that was very close to something Yukari would do. 

"Why is Dilandau always glaring at you?" She whispered to Josceline finally, leaning over a small bag of camp supplies so she could speak to him. 

He turned to her in surprise, having been knocked out of his own thoughts to suddenly. He blinked at her, then seemed to register what she said because he suddenly shot a rather nasty glare towards the albino. "Because it seems him and Selena are attached at the brain." 

"Well, technically they sort of are." She told him, raising an eyebrow. 

He sighed, a rather long and pitiful sigh and slumped back against a tent bag. "That's just the problem, isn't it?" 

Suddenly Hitomi understood. "You turned down Selena didn't you?" She couldn't help but a smile of amusement grace her features. 

He nodded. "She's extremely tactless." He said under his breath but Hitomi caught it and laughed. 

"She's just really forward, it's her personality." 

"It couldn't help if she tuned it down a bit." He now glared in irritation in the platinum blonde's direction, but he suddenly turned very rigid, and his eyes darted upwards. 

Before Hitomi even was able to move away from him, or make any sound of alarm, Josceline had jumped up, and loosed one dagger from his belt, throwing it swiftly and quickly into the treetops ahead of them. Something made a straggling sound before a large body crashed through the branches and landed with a loud thump almost right next to Selena who drew her sword, trying to contain her now frantic horses. 

Everyone backed away from the obviously dead man, a dagger protruding from his throat, blood gurgling up from his mouth, his brown eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling of leaves and branches. 

"It's not a Celestial." Van said after moving swiftly towards Hitomi's sitting spot. 

Josceline vaulted over the side of the cart and walked with a quick stride towards the man on the ground. He didn't hesitate as he pulled his blade from the man's throat and wiped the blood off on the grass. Hitomi looked away, turning so her face was in Van's arms as he leaned over the side of the cart. 

"No... it's not. It's one of the king's spies though." Josceline bent down again after sheathing his sword and began rummaging through the man's belongings. "If it were a Celestial he could have already picked some of us off." He stood again and shook his head, ignoring the collective shiver that seemed to have gone through the group at the comment. "There isn't anything off him... I'm guessing he's a thief that the king employed." He walked back over to the cart, resting his hand on the horse that was pulling it, gently rubbing his hand along the horses nose to calm it down. "They probably think I'm dead and not still with the queen." 

"I'm glad you still with us." Van muttered in such an undertone that only Hitomi heard him, huddled against his chest. 

"We have to keep moving." Corilith pulled up next to the cart, looking down at the queen with a calm look on her face. "Your Majesty, they know we're coming." 

Hitomi nodded and very reluctantly pulled away from Van's arms. "All right." 

"It would help, Lady Hitomi... if you were to use your powers to warn us of any danger." 

"I-" She hesitated, looking dawn at her lap, not meeting the older women's gaze. "I haven't had a vision for a long time, only dreams." 

"And what did they show you?" 

Hitomi blinked in surprise, then swallowed back a sudden sick feeling. "La Vallex burning..." 

"You can change dreams, just like you can change visions..." She moved her horse forward, moving to the head of the group. "You can still have visions... it is no use to us blocking them out like you are doing." 

"You've been holding them back?" It was Dilandau who spoke, and he was watching her with a look mixed with amusement and annoyance. "We could have avoided this whole mess if you weren't being such a stupid women." 

Hitomi glared at him, and to her horror, felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'd gladly give them to you!" 

"Fine, atleast I could do some good with them." 

"Good my ass." Gadess cut in, glaring angrily at the albino. "You tried to kill us all once." 

"He's not like that anymore!" Selena told him, shooting him a glare of her own. 

"He's still a psychopath!" 

"Stop!" Hitomi stood up suddenly, staggering a little when the cart swayed slightly and a head rush hit her. She held a hand to her head a moment before continuing. "We can't start fighting." She closed her eyes and felt a very familiar sense fall over her... except this time it was different. She felt like she had no barriers to her power, nothing to control her, she was had all the power, all the control. 

When she opened her eyes they were a brighter green the usual, and her face was determined and set. "Damis is still looking for us, he doesn't know exactly where we are. He's desperate, and people in La Vallex are dying. We need to get going right now or Dryden and his ship will beat us there and the plan will be ruined." 

Van blinked at Hitomi in surprise as she sat back, a look of annoyance now on her face as she glared at a shocked looking Dilandau. 

"You can just do it like that?" Dilandau asked, then, with a smile, "No wonder Zaibach wanted you so bad." Still shaking his head he turned his horse into the right direction again and nudged it into motion, everyone, without another word, followed suite. 

---------------------------------------------- 

AN: 

ok... this chapter is crap I know. I just finished house-sitting and reading Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince for a day and a half. (read it, it's good) 

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I'm quitting my job this week so I'll have plenty more time for stuff like this. 


	9. Witch of Waking

Chapter 9

King Damis walked down the hallway of the palace, completely unawares to the complete darkness around him. He had ordered all lights be put out at night time, for reason's unknown to the palace workers and Celestials. Though many thought it was to reinstate fear into all of them. A castle with no light, people having to use candles to walk from room to room slowly seemed to be driving them as mad as the king himself. 

Kaiomi walked silently in the footsteps of the king, careful to keep a good distance from him, still feeling the stings in his rib from his confrontation with the king the day before. He watched the king cautiously now, glaring at his back whenever he commented with a laugh at the nice silence the castle offered. Kaiomi remembered a time when the castle was always full of life, always to bright and cheerful. He would glance up at the ceiling ever so often, taking in the murals of the Draconians ever so often to be reminded of such better times. Times he did not grow up in, but wished he had during these dark times. 

"You think you could do better then this seeress?" Damis had asked when they got a reply notice from the old women outside the city. 

He had shook his head, but he knew he probably could. He had been judged the best at seeing the unseen. It was his skill he was born with. Though he would much rather have his brother's simple gift of dreams. 

He had heard of the queen's skills however, and knew, without having met her, that she probably took after her grandmother, Queen Lorilae, and was probably far more advanced then him. 

They were on their way to meet the old women now. She had been collected from the outskirts of the country by his fellow Celestials, and deposited in the guest quarters on the other side of the castle. She was being treated better then he himself was being treated, and he knew the women was probably either a fraud, or just looking for a nice place to spend the night. 

The room, when they entered her quarters, was already foggy with incense and smoke. Kaiomi lifted a hand to his nose and mouth when the sharp smell of herbs affronted his senses, and he squinted his eyes against the poor lighting the candles provided. The room didn't seem to bother Damis much, as she strolled leisurely in, taking a seat without being asked, on the cushions directly in front of the old women. 

She was wrinkled and brown skinned, all deckled with wooden necklaces and bracelets, her robes old and worn. Her wispy white hair was pulled into complicated knots, and when she smiled, it showed several missing teeth. 

Kaiomi settled by the door, watching the old women curiously, not able to ignore the tingling sensation he was suddenly feeling in his head. He caution grew however, when she passed him a smile as well, her amazingly blue eyes dancing with something mysterious. 

"King Damis, Lord of the heavens..." She paused, watching him. "Is that still what you call yourself? Or do you prefer, Lord of darkness." 

Kaiomi tensed, his hands coming to rest on the hilts of his daggers, the muscles in his hands twitching. Without looking at him, she spoke again. "No need for security, Celestial, I will cause no harm that the King can't stop." He hesitated, but let his hands fall to his side again. 

"You are wise old women..." She bowed her head slightly at the king's comment, but the smile on her face disappeared. "Come, you know why I've called upon you." 

"Yes... and the matter is most unsettling to me." Her smile didn't seem like it would return anytime soon. She was watching the king with distinct loathing now. "You are confused, Prince of Darkness... thinking I have the power to do as you wish." 

"I don't believe so..." 

"I can tell you where she is, and when she will arrive, but I cannot harm the queen. Messing with Destiny... with fate, is not what I do." 

Kaiomi raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he was wrong about this women... though he could not be sure. It seemed a barrier was around her mind. 

"She will come then." 

"Oh yes... she is right to. She will take back what is rightfully hers." 

The celestial thought the king would react to this, maybe lash out at the old women, but he merely laughed. "I know I will die. I wish to do so. But I will take La Vallex with me, and my queen." Kaiomi felt a horrible chill at his words. 

"Perhaps this will happen... if I were to do what you wanted. But this is my home as well." 

"Are you not Lady Marqueis, the fabled Witch of Waking?" 

She seemed to stir at his comment, but she adjusted herself quickly, a small, but dark smile coming to her mouth as she sat a little straighter. "I am." 

Kaiomi stared at the old women in shock. No wonder he hadn't been able to get anything from her mind. It was trapped. 

"Then you should be able to do as I ask... you had no regrets about the other cities you destroyed long ago." 

"To say I had no regrets would be ignorant." She was quiet a moment, before continuing. "I destroyed them because of their deeds, King... not for a favour. It is not this country that needs punishment, it is you alone." 

The king did react now, standing so he towered high over the old, shrivelled women. "If you will not change fate for me... I will do it myself." 

He strode out of the room, quickly telling Kaiomi to get rid of the women. 

Once he left, and Kaiomi heard his steps echoing through the castle, he walked forward, and took a seat in front of the now smiling women. 

"Witch of Waking." 

She bowed her head as if showing respect. "Young Seer... you are quite powerful, trying to break into an old women's mind. But as you already know, I am locked in." She tapped her own head with a long bony finger. "You have great talent, that would be much better put to use with other things." 

"I have to tell the king where Queen Hitomi is." 

"Yes, I suppose you must now... I should have lied to the bastard." She then gave a loud cackling laugh. "Would have done him some good." 

"He would have harmed you." 

"I am old... I cannot live forever..." She reached out her bony hand again, and laid her leathery fingertips against his soft cheek. "Your brother still cares for you... you can still make things right." 

"I already know that..." 

"Then you see that you will come to end." 

He nodded... not taking his grey eyes away from the old women. "I know this... I've known a long time." 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi stood, staring over the expanse of the great harbour city. She was relieved beyond words that her dream had not come true. There was no deep smoke billowing from buildings, nor flames licking at the sky. She was more disturbed, however, to find the city near ghostly. Nothing seemed to stir as she watched it on the cliff over top of the valley. 

She inhaled the smell of the ocean and turned back to the group huddled around the cart, all planning their next course of action. 

Dryden's ship was visible past the harbour, but it had no docked yet. Either they were waiting, or the harbour guards were not allowing them in. Hitomi believed the later was more correct, but she did not voice her worries to her friends, they were already aware that things were going badly. 

She was only half listening as Dilandau voiced his own angry thoughts of the situation, and an argument broke out between him and Allen. She let her eyes drift over the group as she crossed her arms over her chest, fighting the coolness of the slight breeze that drifted over them. Her eyes came to Van's sword, strapped at his side as always. She narrowed her eyes, and cocked her head to the side slightly, suddenly in deep thought. 

Then; with a jolt so strong she stumbled slightly, she remembered something. Something not from her own memory, but from her past. Her breath came quick as the thoughts barrated her, and in a few quick steps she came to the side of the group. Josceline was just telling them about the tunnels that led all over the city, one of which leading to the harbour. 

"That sounds like the best course of action." Hitomi told them all, coming to stand beside Van. He looked over at her distractedly before turning back to Josceline. 

"And your sure they're not collapsed?" 

Josceline seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "We would know if they were, there are houses built over top of them." 

Van nodded, and passed a look to Allen who was also nodding. "I suppose we'll go that way then." 

"The entrance way is just down below, right before the first building." Josceline motioned towards the city. "We should hide the cart in the trees and climb down." 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Almost half an hour later, the group was slipping and sliding down a steep rocky hillside, Van helping the pregnant Hitomi down all the way. When the group was a little ways ahead of them, Hitomi, leaning on Van's shoulder, whispered in his ear. "I'm going to do something reckless." 

He turned towards her, his eyebrows knitted together. "What?" 

"I'm going to allow myself to get captured." 

"Why?" Van's voice was alarmed, confused. 

"There's something in the castle I need to get." 

Van shook his head immediately. "You can't." 

"I want you to come with me." She turned to look at him fully then, stopping in their decent. "When they enter the tunnel, we'll allow ourselves to get caught." 

"We're just going to walk up to the castle and demand they take us hostage are you?" He was watching her angrily. 

"No..." She pointed to a building in the direction they were headed. "Celestials know we're coming. They will attack when we reach the bottom." 

Van wiped his head around in the direction of the building, then turned to the group in front of them. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"No one will be hurt." She smiled slightly. "And Damis won't hurt you... because I have a plan." 

"And this plan will include me I hope." Josceline's voice cut in close to Hitomi's side. She turned in surprise to find him sliding down the slope next to her, gripping the rocky edge with his hands as he tried to get a good foothold. 

"Josceline-" 

"You're not going to traipse into the castle, just the two of you." Hitomi understood his protectiveness. It was his job to protect her, but she also sensed an ulterior motive below. 

"I could include you." She told him, slipping slightly, but Van held her up. "You just can't do anything too rash." She told him knowingly, watching him levelly. 

"Whatever you want me to do, Your Majesty." 

Hitomi smiled slightly and turned to call down to Corilith to join them. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

They were, just as Hitomi predicted, ambushed when they reached the bottom. Allen managed to follow Josceline's directions and found the tunnel quickly, hidden beside a dry well by a wooden platform. They all hurried in quickly, when Van and the newly blackhaired, brown eyes Josceline were holding off the guards. 

When Hitomi was inching towards the tunnel, being held up by Dilandau and Gadess for her to enter, she gave them a quick nod, then, without warning, made a hand gesture that caused the whole platform to slam over the entrance of the tunnel, leaving Hitomi, Van and Josceline to face the Celestials. She could just barely hear the muffled yelling of Allen and Selena through the heavy wooden planks as she stepped away from the tunnel. 

Just as she moved towards the start of city, looking as if she were escaping, Van broke violently away from one of the Celestials that had his arm. The man stumbled back in alarm just as Van, putting a look of pure rage on his face, yelled at them all. "I deserve to be treated with more respect! I'm bringing the king his lost queen." 

He walked towards Hitomi, just as the disguised Josceline was reluctantly being let go, and grabbed her by the wrists. Hitomi cringed, for effect and stumbled forward as Van forcibly moved her, his hands holding her loosely. 

"I wish to be brought to King Damis, _Immediatel_y." 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Your Majesty." A celestial entered the throne room, quickly bowing as he reached the dais, out of breath and looking dishevelled. "We have the queen in our custody." 

"Good, bring her to me." 

Kaiomi shifted uncomfortably next to the king, thinking about what the Celestial was going to say next. He knew what really happened at the ambush, but he wasn't about to say. 

"It seems the king of Fanalia has decided to follow your rule my lord, bringing the queen to us." 

Damis stood, turning an acquiring look to Kaiomi, who only shrugged his shoulders, acting ignorant. 

"Bring them all to me then." He told the celestial without taking his eyes off Kaiomi. When he heard the guard leave, he spoke to him. "Did you know anything about this?" 

Kaiomi shook his head, then, lying, continued, "The queen must have placed a barrier on her mind." 

Damis gave a frustrated snort and turned back to the doors as his queen, the king of Fanalia and a stranger strolled in, followed by several Celestial guards. Damis, impatient, waved away the extra guards and sat back down in his throne, watching the trio closely as they walked towards him. 

His queen was walking jerkily, obviously not wanting to be there. Her brilliant green eyes glaring hatred up at him. Something he found quite amusing. The King was pushing her along, every once in a while giving her a hard shove so that she stumbled forward. 

When they reached the steps, she collapsed against them, both hands out in front of her, her hair falling into her face. Damis stood and walked down to her, ignoring the men in the room for the moment. 

"You came back to me in the end." 

"Not willingly." She told him, her voice a low growl. "You sadistic-" 

"Enough." He blocked out the rest of her words as he turned to gaze at the king of Fanalia. He was glaring at him as well as the stranger. "Who is this?" He motioned to the taller black haired man. 

"My cousin." 

"And you bring your cousin to my throne with you... why?" 

"He was useful in making the queen keep her mouth shut." Van muttered in a low voice viscously. Hitomi was actually quite surprised at his tone, and resisted the urge to turn and watch. 

She felt someone watching _her _however, and she turned her head up towards the source. A young man that looked startlingly like Josceline was watching her curiously, his silver eyes calculating, when he met her gaze, he turned his gaze to the disguised Celestial next to Van. 'He knows...' 

"Kaiomi." The king turned towards the Celestial standing by his throne now, a grin on his face, his arms stretched out wide as he stepped around Hitomi. "Tell me, does the King of Fanalia have a cousin?" 

The Celestial, Kaiomi, was silent a moment, watching Josceline with a blank look on his face before turning to the king. "I believe so." 

Hitomi was stunned a moment, then, once again, had to resist the urge to look back at her group to see Josceline's reaction. 

The king, now scowling, turned back to Van and Josceline. "Why have you brought her back." 

"Two reasons." Van said at once, his voice agitated. "My country can't take the strain of your country on our back... also..." He hesitated, not wanting to say the next part, "She's pregnant with your child." 

Damis grinned at this. "Good reasons... you are wise to bring her back." He turned back to the Celestial. "Kaiomi, bring these two to the guest quarters." 

Kaiomi bowed, and walked carefully down the stairs and past the group, telling them without words to follow him. Hitomi did look back at them now, watching as they exited the throne room, Van looking extremely rigid and Josceline glaring furiously at the other Celestial's back. 

"Abandoned by the man you love." She turned her head back quickly to the king, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Even if it was just an act, she was still feeling extremely hurt and abandoned. 

"I would have come back to kill you anyway." She told him, resisting the urge to spit on his feet as he walked past her. 

He laughed. "You were always so feisty... I'm glad the years haven't changed that." 

"I'm _not_ your queen." 

He grew silent now, his chuckles dying away as he walked back over to her, taking her chin in his pale hand. "You are, and always will be. Even after death." He laughed again, letting go of her chin so violently that her neck ached painfully. "And you _will_ die, along with everyone in this country. Destiny wills it that way." 

"I've had enough of Destiny, I think." She bit out. 

"This is my will, My Love, Destiny or not, I will see it through." 

With that, he turned and left her, calling over his shoulder for her to behave herself. She was just getting to her feet when four Celestials came into the room, fully armed, wanting to lead her to her chambers. 

--ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

AN: 

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, my Internet was down for a while and my idiot brother refused to phone the cable company and get it fixed... I would have done it, cept for the fact that I have no idea how any of it works; 

Hope you like 

Hitomi has big plans for coming back to the castle. 


	10. Enchanted Sword

Chapter 10

Van paced back in forth in the dungeons, glaring ever once in a while in the direction of the stairs. They were alone, Josceline huddled up in the corner, his arms resting on his knees as he watched the restless king. 

"If they see you doing that they'll get suspicious." Josceline told him quietly, but Van ignored him. 

"How could she think this stupid plan would work?" He muttered. "Now we're all trapped here, we have to wait for Allen and the crusade." 

"I think Hitomi planned it this way." 

Van turned towards him now, his eyebrows knitted together. _"What?"_

Josceline was silent a moment, then continued. "I think she planned all of this. The dungeons, everything... She is a seer." 

"And she'll come down here and get us will she?" 

"She said she needed to retrieve something... perhaps it will help us." Josceline shrugged, then, muttering just audibly, "She's counting on one person to help us, I see it now." 

"Who?" 

"My brother." Josceline met Van's gaze now. "He was in the throne room, he knows I'm not your cousin obviously, but he lied to the king." 

"That Celestial that brought us down here." Van decided to take a seat and listen to what Josceline had to say. Sitting across from him, cross-legged, he waited patiently. 

"I don't think Hitomi knew he personally would help, but she knew we would get help..." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Kaiomi is loyal to the throne, but he is also loyal to his family." His voice was forced as he spoke, and he looked down at the ground as he spoke. "I still can never forgive him." 

Van watched him silently for a moment longer before standing up again and moving to look out into the dingy room. "If he lays one hand on Hitomi I will tear him to pieces." He was talking about the king again, remembering the pale man's dark gaze and creepy grin. He had Dilandau beat by far. 

"I'll help." Josceline muttered from the corner. 

--------------------------------------- 

Hitomi was pacing back and forth in her room, ignoring the constant opening of the door by the Celestial on guard. Whenever he stuck his blonde head through the door, she turned from her spot and glared furiously at him, raising her hand threateningly to the necklace charm at her neck which still hung with her pendent. He would retreat immediately, but she heard him laughing with his brotherhood through the door at her expense. 

Finally, her waiting paid off as she plopped herself down onto her bed as the door opened slowly. She blinked up in surprise at the tall man in the doorway. 

The Celestial from the throne room was standing in her doorway, watching her with that same curious look he had given her earlier. 

"Your very clever." He told her, coming into the room and closing the door behind him. 

"As are you." She told him, her breath coming out slightly breathy due to the fact this man was giving her mind a small pull. His grey eyes penetrating into her in a way that Josceline's never did. "Your Josceline's brother..." 

He nodded, "I am." 

"You betrayed him." She couldn't even add an ounce of conviction to her words he had put such a spell on her. 

He was silent a moment, simply coming further into the room. "I wanted to meet the women that made Josceline's heart change towards women." 

Hitomi blushed slightly at his words. "Josceline is my friend." 

"A pity..." He came all the way over to her now, kneeling down so he was eye height with her. He wasn't smiling, only watching her. "You would suite him." He took her hand in his and lightly placed his warm lips against the back of it, his eyes never leaving her face. 

She made a small noise of alarm and pulled her hand away. "Celestial's can't be with women." 

"No..." He was silent a moment, then stood, turning away from her and walking towards the window. The instant he did so, Hitomi felt his hold over her break. She stood, staring at his back. 

"Your going to help me. Your the one." 

He half turned to her again, his eyes on the floor. "I will, if only to make it up to my brother." He looked up at her and she found herself trapped again, despite all her will not to be. "You are the rightful ruler... women or not" 

She took a deep, shaky breath and moved closer to him. "I need to get something from the tomb." 

He eyes fell back over the castle grounds, out into the garden below. "Of course..." 

"You'll help me get it?" 

He nodded, turned, and walked back to the door. "Yes, Your Majesty." 

"Tonight?" 

He turned, his hand on the doorknob, a smile on his face. "As soon as possible." 

------------------------------------- 

Allen was pacing back and forth quietly under the docks, ignoring the frothy water that lapped up every once and a while at his boots, and the strong smell of fish that clung to the air. They could hear the sounds of fishermen walking along the dock above them constantly, and ever so often the heavy clump of Celestial boots and horses looking for them. 

They had followed the tunnel through the city, twisting along dirty stone passageways that were dank and moulding from the moisture the climate here provided. It seemed they had been walking for hours when the cold blast of salty air hit them and it fully registered to them what was going on. They had lost Hitomi, Van and Josceline. 

Luckily they still had the mage, Corilith, to guide them around the city and keep them away from the Celestials. But it was still very irksome to Allen that they had managed to loose the one person they'd been trying to protect on their journey. He was deeply regretting allowing her coming along with them from Asturia. She would have been much safer with Millerna, Merle and Griffin back at the castle. 

"Allen, calm down, we need to figure out a way to get onto Dryden's ship." Selena made a vague hand gesture towards the harbour as she spoke, giving her brother a glare to top all others. "You are honestly not making the situation any better." 

"The situation wouldn't be like this if that damn women and _Van_ hadn't gotten themselves taken." Dilandau muttered. 

Selena shot her other self a glare to match the one she gave Allen. "You shut up." 

Dilandau snorted so loudly that Corilith looked up from the small magical fire she had created in the darkness near the tunnel. She had been attempting to contact the other mages, but finding it very difficult due to some interference. 

"I need quiet please." 

Selena raised her eyebrows in Dilandau's direction then went back to wrapping her hand in a dirty rage (she had cut herself in the tunnel and wasn't able to find something cleaner at the moment). She was silent for a moment before mumbling in Gadess's direction. "It doesn't matter anyway, I bet Hitomi had a reason for doing what she did." 

"Something I'm quite convinced of as well." Corilith had abandoned her attempts and stood from her pile of burning driftwood and dried seaweed. "She could have overpowered those guards if she wanted to." 

Allen turned away, glaring at Corilith now. "_Hitomi_ could have surpassed the strength of 5 Celestials?" 

Corilith regarded him carefully for a moment before turning to Selena, Dilandau and Gadess. "Ever since she took on the identity as the first queen, she has held an extreme amount of power that is only rivalled by King Damis himself. Even then, she had managed to defeat him once in the past." 

"How come she hasn't used her powers yet?" Selena asked curiously, tying a knot in the bandage. 

"She has shown us some strength... like her predictions. They took very little effort for her... they would normally tire someone out greatly." 

"Being a seer has it's advantages, yes, but it doesn't mean Hitomi can fight with the rest of us." 

It was Corilith's turn to glare at Allen. "Hitomi has other strengths we have not seen yet. She is like any other mage... not simply a seeress." 

"And in the hands of that King, she is a weapon to this city, to this world." 

They all turned in shock to the source of the withered voice, Allen, Gadess and Dilandau drawing their swords. 

An old wrinkled women stood along the sloping side of the rocky shoreline, hidden in the shadows of the pier above them. Allen moved forward carefully, but Corilith held out a hand, watching the old women with narrowed eyes. 

"Lady Marqueis. Surely you do not care what happens to the queen of this country." 

"I do, if it means I loose my home in the process." She hobbled forward, apparently unaware to the fact the group had drawn weapons against her. "I was just thrown out of the castle, bastard wanted me killed. Luckily one of those Celestials has a head in the right direction and let me go." 

Corilith stepped forward in turn. "You told them that Queen Hitomi was coming." 

"No, the Celestial did that. I refused to help the king... he didn't like that." 

Corilith felt suddenly very chilled. "So he is planning on destroying the city." 

"Oh yes..." She smiled a very broken smile, her blue eyes dancing. "And he thought I would be willing to assist him." 

"You can't... it goes against your work." 

The old women tilted her head in what seemed to be respect to the younger mage. "Quite right. Destiny is on the Queen's side, as always." 

She came closer to them now, right past Corilith, taking a seat next to Selena who hastily made room for her. "Your attempts at calling the Chain will go unanswered, I have made sure of it." 

Corilith visibly paled, but didn't speak as she walked over. 

"The Chain will only make matters worse, I have seen." She shook her head as if the outcomes of such an act were too horrible to envision or speak of. "The queen needs to succeed in this on her own." 

"Why did she get herself caught?" Selena asked curiously when the women took a long pause. 

Lady Margueis turned to Selena with a small smile, several teeth missing. "She needed to retrieve something from the castle grounds. A sword, to be more precise." She turned to Corilith again. "It didn't make too much of a difference in the king's defeat long ago... but perhaps she wants the circumstances to be the same." Corilith nodded for her to continue. "Queen Sahra gave an enchanted sword to a young man that worked as a stable boy at the castle at the time. He assisted her in the King's defeat. The sword pierced through the king's defences easily... in the hands of the young dragon king, the sword might be even more powerful. That is what she hopes for. It lays in the section of her tomb that the king was sealed in." 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hitomi pressed a hand to her stomach as she headed down the corridors heading to the dungeons. She was growing more and more nervous the further they got through the castle. Kaiomi was pressing close behind her, holding her arm as if guiding her to their destination by force. 

She wasn't sure how the Celestial managed to convince the king to let her come see Van and Josceline, but that was where they were headed. She looked down unconsciously to the sword that was now hidden under her layers of robes and gave a small shuddering breath, forcing herself to look away. 

"Almost there." Kaiomi whispered at her side. She could feel his hot breath at her neck and his grasp tighten slightly as they steered around a corner. He gave a curt nod to a short Celestial standing guard at the top of the dungeon stairway. He backed away as they swept past him, but watched them suspiciously as they descended the stairs. 

Once they came to the bottom, Kaiomi moved to light a lantern that hung along the side of the wall. The light flickered then grew steady, lighting the whole dark hall with bared cells lining the walls. 

Hitomi stepped up to the first cell, watching as Van moved towards her then stop himself, changing his look of relief quickly to one of hatred, eyeing the Celestial behind her careful. Josceline didn't move from his spot near the wall, his head remained bowed as he stared at the ground, his new black hair hiding his face from her view. 

"It's all right." She whispered to Van as she heard Kaiomi shuffle back up the stairs halfway, keeping a lookout for her as planned. Van moved forward a bit more carefully, his eyebrows together in obvious confusion. "He's helping me." 

"Helping you do what?" He walked closer to her, wrapping a hand on around a bar, watching her fiercely. "Retrieve the item or get us out of here?" 

"I've already got the item." She pulled a layer of robes as she spoke, and quickly unhooked the sword from the belt she had borrowed from Kaiomi and hid underneath. She handed it to Van through the bars. 

Van eyed the sword carefully for a moment before turning to give an acquiring gaze to Hitomi. "A sword." 

She sighed, apparently in irritation and shoved the weapon back towards him, as he had been trying to hand it back to her. "Not just any sword, Van. And I got it for you." 

He looked down at the sword again with some confusion, then turned towards Josceline. "Josceline, get up." 

The disguised Celestial did so, his now brown eyes looking over Hitomi for the first time since she arrived in the basement, then his eyes drifted past her to Kaiomi who was watching them from the stairway. "How is he planning on us escaping." His said, his voice colder then she had ever heard it. 

"The escaping part was part of my idea actually." She said, turning his attention back to her. She was smiling slightly as she walked over to the lock on the cell, muttered a few words, and the lock fell open helplessly. Van hesitated before walking out as she opened the creaky cell door, watching her with slight amazement. 

"Now what?" Van asked, staring up the stairs past Kaiomi, knowing full well there was Celestials all over the castle. 

"Escaflowne." She whispered, her voice slightly excited, edgy... a tone he had never heard from her before. Her eyes were dancing with mirth. "Now that I have what I came for, I don't mind causing a bit of damage... as long as nobody in the city is harmed." 

"Are you crazy?" He breathed out, just as Josceline stepped out of the cell behind him. "You want me to call Escaflowne from Dryden's ship to come and take us away?" 

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Damis doesn't know about you and Escaflowne, it was after his time. He knows _of_ Escaflowne of course..." 

He was staring open mouth at her, wondering what brought on this sudden change in her so much, when she answered his question for him. 

"Please Van. We're so close now, I can feel it." 

"If it means beating Damis..." He was still watching her slightly worried when Kaiomi stepped down the steps towards them. 

"Ready?" 

Josceline watched his brother with very little trust in his eyes and he backed away from him as he approached, just itching for his daggers. 

Van passed Hitomi a quick look without even thinking about it, and, seeing what he thought he would find when she was looking away, a small bruise along the bottom of her chin and jaw where the king had obviously hurt her. That made up his mind, and he clutched the new sword tightly in his grasp as he nodded to Josceline's brother. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

AN: Another new chapter... I did this one fairly fast... I'm just itching to get this part of the series over with so I can move onto the next part. 

reviews please! 


	11. Escaflowne

Chapter 11

"Hitomi." Van crept up behind Hitomi as she peaked out around a corner. She turned back to him, her eyes still dancing in that strange way that was actually starting to freighten him. "What are you planning on doing... before I get Escaflowne." 

She smiled now, and brought a finger to her mouth calling for his silence. Then she turned, gave a small nod in Kaiomi's direction who was just behind them, and stepped out around the corner. Van felt Josceline tense at his side just as he found himself doing. 

The result of her action was instant. There was a call from one of the Celestials and they moved forward, already knowing of her being missing. 

For a moment, all the Celestial Gates seemed frozen, daggers drawn, then, one by one, they slumped to the ground, drobbing their weapons to the stone floor. The sound ringing off the walls. 

Hitomi moved forward past them as if nothing happened. 

Van and Josceline stepped out into the corridor after her, staring around at the apparently unconscious Celestials. Van nudged one in the side with his boot, looking up at Hitomi in sheer shock when the man didn't move. 

"What did you do to them?" 

She turned then, looking at them as if nothing happened at all, watching as Josceline bent down and plucked a pair of daggers from one of the Celestial's hands, his face contorted to one of near disgust. Kaiomi walked right past the scene to Hitomi's side, looking, just as Hitomi, as if nothing happened. 

"They're just asleep, Van." 

"How?" He walked up to her, stepping over a blonde man's head as he went. 

Kaiomi turned and began to walk down the corridor. "We have to keep going, questions later." 

Hitomi watched as Josceline looked up from his fellow Celestials to his brother, glaring feriously at his back. She tried to smile reassuringly at Van but found she was unable to. Instead, she mustered a small sigh. "I'll explain later." She put her finger to her lips, signifying they should be quiet again, and turned to follow Kaiomi down the corridor. 

They didn't encounter much after that... it seemed Kaiomi knew exactly where he was going. At one point, he warned them to be quiet crossing one of the rooms. As he passed, the open door leading into the library, they could hear talking within, and the shadows cast from Celestials as they moved about the candlelit room. 

Van was growing steadily more and more edgy. Following along in Hitomi's wake, all the while keeping his eyes on Josceline's brother's back, waiting for the Celestial to give some sign of his alliegance to the king... but none came. 

The warm air, spiked with the ocean's salty smell barraded them when the turned a final corner and came to balcony that connected with the ballroom. Van watched as Hitomi instantly relaxed, stepping ahead of them to peer up at the dark sky before turning to him expectantly. When she saw his hesitant movement forwards, she frowned and came to him, placing a tanned hand carefully on his arm. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

He shook his head, passing a quick look to Josceline as he stepped over to the balcony. 

Josceline, reading into the look, quickly moved next to her, passing anxious glances back into the palace, and untrustworthy glares at his brother. Hitomi seemed not to have noticed, turned, and watched as Van braced himself against the railings of the balcony, staring intently over the harbour. 

She longed to move closer to him, to reassure him again, but held back. Her heart racing with adreneline. From the flight out of the palace, or the fact Escaflowne would be coming out again, she was not sure. She didn't like the later though... fearing that she was changing too much to be any good. She didn't want Van to fight, she didn't want him hurt again. But part of her was saying it was necessary. 

She looked past Van out towards the harbour, hoping to see a glimpse of Dryden's ship. But there was none. Apparently they were hiding around the corner of the bay, beyond the rocking and sandy shoreline. She felt tired and weak, an excursion from using her magic after so long. It had been laying dorment within her all along, but using so much at once was exhausting. 

Josceline seemed to have sensed this, as he suddenly spoke, placing a hand on the small of her back. He wasn't looking at her, still not taking his eyes off of his brother and the balcony door, but turned his head downward as he to properly hear her response. "Are you alright?" 

She shook her head. "I used too much magic." 

When he did look at her then, his look was worried, frieghtened for her... but the look only increased in intensity when a voice from behind them made them both tense up. 

"My dear, Queen..." Damis stepped out from the shadows of the doorway, a sinister smirk marring his pale features. "Thought you could escape without having to face me did you?" He gaze fell over her before turning to Kaiomi. "I knew I could not trust a Seer." 

Kaiomi scowled, his eyes flashing dangerously, and stepped in front of his brother and Hitomi. "You are not the rightful ruler." 

Damis did not comment to this, only raised an arm, palm towards him, that sick grin still on his face. Hitomi felt the hair at the back of her neck rise, and just as she let out a gasp, a flash of light blinded them momentarily and something much like lightning struck the older Celestial. He collapsed to the balcony floor, clutching his stomach, a little way off from where he was last standing. 

Josceline had pushed both him and Hitomi out of the way of the attack, his daggers drawn as his eyes, for the first time, showed anything but contempt for his brother. He looked like he wanted to step in, to stop the king, but Hitomi's protection was a higher priority at the moment. Hitomi made a small noise that sounded like a sob as the King stepped forwards again. Standing over the Celestial, he lifted his arm again. 

Again, the same thing happened. But instead of getting shot backwards, Kaiomi seemed to get plunged into the ground by the force of the attack. The tiles of the balcony shattering around him, spiderweb cracks lining the floor they stood on. 

Hitomi went to move forward, but Josceline held her back, a pained expression on his face. 

"Hitomi." Van was at her side now, having abandoned his attempt at calling Escaflowne. 

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Don't stop Van, it's our only way out now." 

Hesitantly, eyes on the king, he turned and went back to the balcony. 

But Damis seemed not to notice. He was too busy bending over the Celestial, laughing as Kaiomi struggled too move, but was obviously finding it very hard. He was bleeding a lot, and his eyes were struggling to open against the pain he was feeling. 

"Stop!" Hitomi screamed, trying to pull away from Josceline again. The king turned to her, smiled, then attacked Kaiomi once more. 

It all seemed to happen much too fast. Just as they heard a sound off to the distance, echoing across the harbour, and Van gave a small noise of relief, Hitomi was pulled back by Josceline who went instantly to his brother's side. 

Damis, grinning evilly, raised a hand in Josceline's direction... 

There a was loud bang that carried over the entire palace, possibly even over the entire city as Hitomi stepped in front of the blast which bounced off of a spot just in front of her as if hitting an invisible wall. The electric sort of bolts shifted off, hitting the roof causing a good portion overhanging the balcony to collapse. 

Hitomi collapsed to the ground, shaking, and nearly unconscious well Josceline pulled her hastily away from the shocked Damis. 

Van pulled away from the balcony again, instinctively drawing his sword from his side, completely forgetting that it wasn't his own sword with the royal crest of Fanalia emblazed on the hilt. 

This sword felt foreign in his hands, but was, to his surprise, suddenly very light. It seemed to carry him towards the king, and with a swift movement, he made a slashing movement towards the king. 

The king cried out as a blade of magic flung from the sword, hitting him direction on the shoulder. And as the light faded, he looked down at his lifeless arm laying on the ground beside him, blood pouring heavily from it and his shoulder, mixing with the blood of Kaiomi on the ground. His face was white with fury when he turned to look at Van and the sword. 

"That's what you came to the castle for!" He turned to Hitomi. His cold green eyes alive with raw fury. She stood shakily with the help of Joscline and backed away from him in fear. "The sword!" 

His eyes fell back on Van again, but he was turning away, just as a mechanical dragon pulled up alongside the balcony, crumbling the stone railing as it seemed to wait for it's passengers. 

Van hopped on quickly, turning as a large amount of Celestial swarmed onto the balcony behind their king, looking at the dissasterous scene with both shock and disgust. The king's arm was still pouring blood onto the ground and he looked paler then ever. 

"Hitomi." Josceline whispered frantically to her, half carrying her towards her machine and Van, keeping his eyes on the Celestials who were moving forward now. 

But the king put out his remaining arm, looking odd doing it, almost bent double, pale, his face contorted with pain now. "Leave them." He tried to straighten as the reached Escaflowne now, Hitomi watching him carefully as she was lifted by the Celestial onto the dragon's back, settling herself at Van's feet. "I will her soon again." His voice was cracked, but it didn't keep Hitomi from getting goosebumps. 

Josceline jumped on behind Van, passing one last look at his brother on the ground before resultly turning away from it all. 

Damis continued to watch the group fly off, ignoring the Celestials as the rushed forward, some picking up Kaiomi to carry him off, the others coming caustiously to the king's side. 

"Your Majesty... your arm." 

But he pushed them off, ignoring their looks of pure horror at the side of his damaged body. Then, throwing his head back, he began to laugh. 

----------------------------------------------- 

AN: not a long chapter. I hate this chapter... that is why I made everything happened so fast. I was stuck on it for some reason, writers block, and I just wanted to get through it so I could move on. 

Next chapter will be better I promise 


	12. Sadness

**Chapter 12**

The chill in the air was little compared to the last time she had ridden Escaflowne. The hot nights of southern city were different from the colder North that they had been before. Hitomi narrowed her eyes against the wind, watching as the castle fell away from them as he rushed over the city and out onto the dark harbour. When she could no longer see the patio that the king stood on, she let out a breath of relief she hadn't known she had been keeping. 

Twisting against Van's legs, she glanced around him in search of Josceline. He was sitting right behind them, head bowed against the wind so she was unable to see his face. He was very still, and when she called to him in worry he did not reply. 

She was about to reach out to him, touch him on the arm, but Van suddenly called from above that they had arrived at the ship. 

Looking around in surprise she found that they had, indeed, found Dryden's merchant ship, anchored a long ways from the harbour, but they still had the city in view. 

They flew over the ship for a moment, both Van and Josceline looking over the cargo hold and rest of the ship for any sign of ambush or if a fight had taken place. But upon finding none, Hitomi felt Van visibly relax against her side, his legs more strained now from the pressure of pulling Escaflowne into a land, his face set, but obviously less stressed. 

He seemed to have sensed her watching him, and he looked down at her with a loving smile before he went back to the task at hand. 

That one smile lifted some of the burden she had been feeling of her chest... but still some remained. Gods... was he mad at her for making him call Escaflowne? He was probably even more mad at the fact she had just thrown herself into such danger at the palace. Her great plan that threw her into the arms of a complete madman who obviously enjoyed their suffering. 

She looked past Van's legs at Josceline again. He was withdrawn once more now that they knew the ship most still be a safe haven. Was he upset with her too? She had drawn his brother into their fight, and now he was... 

She turned away from him, blinking back sudden tears. She felt she had betrayed Josceline, one of her closest friends. Even if he didn't like his brother at the moment, they were still family. 

She always managed such devastation when she came to Gaea... she didn't want to be here any longer. 

But placing a hand to her stomach, and looking up once more into Van's face as they landed, she knew she couldn't leave. Not Van, not her country, not Josceline... as much as she felt the need to. She needed to look after her family. 

Van was just helping Hitomi step down off Escaflowne, one arm around her waist, when Dryden swooped down upon him. He looked tired... all his usual excitement seemed washed out of him. But as he approached he seemed to force on his usual happy smile, but the usual certain 'glow' he normally possessed was not present. 

"I was beginning to think no one would ever show!" His voice was playful, but deep down he sounded worried. "I was wondering if I should just go home." 

Van turned to the other king with a frown on his face, her brows knit together, his burgundy eyes flashing. "The others aren't here?" 

Dryden shook his head as he reached them. "No. I was expecting them with you, but when I saw Escaflowne leave the harbour..." He flashed an enquiring look at Van, "I knew something was amiss." 

"It was... and there is." Van turned to look at Escaflowne, a slightly pained expression on his face. "I don't know where the others are, but we were at the palace. We needed Escaflowne to escape." He turned back to Hitomi, giving her a look she wasn't quite sure how to interpret. 

Hitomi turned away from him, not really knowing why, and was met with the grey eyes of the Celestial. He was standing off to the side of the conversation, just... watching her. 

"Josceline..." She trailed off, not really sure what to say to him. Was there anything to say to him to make him feel better? 

"Where are the rooms?" He ignored her, turning to look at Dryden. His voice was dry, emotionless. Hitomi felt her throat constrict. 

Dryden looked at him for a moment before waving his hand in the direction of the corridor he came out of, the sleeves of his robes waving, "Down the hall, whatever one you want." 

He turned and walked in the direction pointed out, and without another word or look back he was gone. Hitomi couldn't stop the tears from falling now and she looked away, seemingly watching the sea through the large windows of the cargo bay. 

"Where did you get that?" 

Hitomi turned back to the two men, her head facing downwards so not to give away her tears. Dryden was looking in interest at the sword now strapped to Van's side. 

Van looked at it, as if forgetting it was there, then, with a quick look in Hitomi's direction he unlatched it from his belt and handed it over to the king. 

"This is what we came to the castle for." She couldn't help but notice how snappy his reply was, as if, and she knew it, he thought the reason for going there was stupid. Even after he saw the power the sword possesses. 

Dryden was turning the sword over in his hand, then pulled it from the sheath, gasping as the light from the hanger danced along the blade. "Beautiful... I have never seen a more perfect blade." He looked up at Van, suddenly eager. "Can I take a look at this." 

Van shrugged, then headed in the direction Josceline went off in. Hitomi turned and followed them with Dryden on her heels, still muttering things under his breath as he looked over the sword. 

-------------------------------------------- 

"Joscline..." Hitomi knocked unsurely on the Celestial's closed door. 

Upon having no answer, she carefully pressed her ear to the door. It was silent within. With a small sigh she stood back and stared hard at the door, as if willing it to open. 

To her complete surprise, it did. 

Josceline looked down at her, his greys eyes dancing in the torch light of the hallway. She took a few hasty steps back so she could look up at him properly. It looked as if he had been crying, but she didn't comment. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come eat something with me and Van..." 

His eyes narrowed slightly, then, with an audibly sigh, he stepped back; gesturing her into the room. 

She brushed past him quickly, sweeping her eyes over the room that looked like it wasn't inhabited. The bed looked untouched and there were no clothes about. She turned back to face him as he went back to the small port window, looking over the sea. 

"Josceline..." She thought hard for a moment, hoping the right words would come to her, just like her magic seemed to do, but nothing came. 

"I'm sorry... if your worried about me." He didn't turn to her face her. "I'm fine." 

She nodded, still watching his tense back, folding her arms against the wind coming through the window. "You don't have to lye to me, Josceline." 

He turned to look at her, if only for a fraction of a second before turning away again, standing more rigid then before. 

Walking forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead against his solid back. He remained tense in her arms, but as she spoke next he seemed to relax slightly. "He did it to show you he cared. He just wanted you to look at him the same again." 

"He betrayed me..." 

She nodded against him, tightening her grip around him. "Yes... and he knew he did wrong to you. He wanted to make it better." She bit her lip. "Josceline... he knew he was going to die." 

He slammed his fist hard in the window frame causing the thick glass to ring loudly, but not shatter. She backed away from him slightly, taking her hands from his waist and placing them on his back. "He always knows!" He sounded so pained, and she felt tears well up in her own eyes. "His gift..." He trailed off, seeming to loose all steam. "He always knew..." 

"He just wanted you to be happy, Josceline..." 

He made a small noise that sounded like a sob and she realized him, taking several steps back towards the door. 

"I'll bring you food, if you want." 

He shook his head. "No..." 

With a small, shaky sigh, she turned and left the room, closing the door quickly behind her. 

---------------------------------- 

Van took a small sip of the sweet juice that they had got from out of the ships kitchens, putting the glass down next to Hitomi for her to take a sip as well. He seemed set to not looking at her, keeping his eyes over the ocean and towards the harbour. The city seemed so quite. 

Hitomi, not wanting to press him, lifted a piece of meat to her mouth on a silver fork, savouring the taste of it before swallowing, having decided to finally cut the silence. "Are you mad at me..." She asked quietly. 

He shook his head, still not looking at her. "Not mad... just... disappointed." He looked down at his lap now, his brows furrowed together. 

"That's worse." She muttered, moving the meat around on the plate she had in her lap. 

He laughed slightly and looked up at her then. "You'd rather I was mad at you?" 

She at up a little straighter. "Yes." She told him defiantly. "And it's all right, because I understand." She trailed off. "You should be mad at me." 

He shook his head again. "It was a reckless plan is all." He looked her over now, as if rechecking to see if she has any injuries. His eyes fell once more on the fading bruise on her chin. "What happened there." He reached out and delicately trailed his fingers along the yellowing patch of skin. "He did this, didn't he?" 

She touched the spot his fingers had just left, only just remembering. "Oh... he did yes... in the throne room." When his eyes narrowed suddenly she added, "It's fine." 

"It's not fine, Hitomi." He sat back from her again, taking his feet from over the railing and turning to face her completely. "You put yourself in that situation. You could have gotten seriously hurt." His eyes flashed downward to her stomach and she felt a sudden surge of guilt. "And not just yourself either." 

She inhaled a shaky breath and, taking the plate from her lap and moving the glass of juice, she inched closer to him. "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid." She shook her head, her long brown locks falling into her face. "It's just..." She felt tears spring to her eyes and watched as Van's face turned from stern to concerned. "I want to end this so badly." 

"So do I." 

"He killed my dad!" She shot out suddenly, and Van blinked in surprise as she anger came to her face. "He killed my dad... and he's destroying my country." She made a hand gesture towards the city. "He's trying to take everything away from me that means something!" 

She choked suddenly on a sob and turned determinedly away from him, brushing her eyes against the sleeve of her robe. "And I'm just as powerless against it as always." 

Van moved a bit closer to her, leaning his head down towards her face as he leaned slightly against her shoulder. "You beat him before, Hitomi... you can do it again." 

"But I'll be putting myself at risk." She looked up at him, her face giving away her fear. "Our children at risk!" 

Van's forehead creased slightly as he gave her an odd look. "_Children_?" 

She ignored him. "It was different before! I didn't have anything to loose in the past! I wasn't in love, I wasn't pregnant, and I was a stronger person." She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them, wrapping her arms around them. 

"I thought calling Escaflowne would make a difference... I thought having the sword would help... I'm feel out of control, like I'm not myself." 

"Escaflowne got us out of there." 

She nodded, but didn't look up. "Kaiomi still died." 

Van was silent a moment. "I will fight with Escaflowne, for you." 

She gave a dry sob and looked up, a slightly panicked look on her face. "That's exactly what _I_ don't want you to do! I wasn't myself when I asked you to call it." 

"You just have to listen to your other self... listen to your instincts." Her told her quietly, bending down to whisper in her ear. 

"My instincts are crap." 

He stifled a laugh and caused Hitomi to glare up at him. "Your instincts aren't 'crap', you've saved me more times then I can count because of them." 

She made a small noise that sounded like a groan. "You like my other self, don't you?" She asked suddenly, watching him enquiringly. 

He leaned back a bit. "Wha-" 

"You like her." She gave a small sniff. "When I feel more like her is when we always have sex." 

A very heavy blush surfaced across his tanned face. "It doesn't mean I like her better." 

She watched him for a moment, half glaring before sighing and letting her eyes drift over the water again. "Sorry... It's my hormones." 

Once again, Van had to hold back the urge to laugh, then realized with a small pang that she was doing this deliberately. "We're trying to have a serious conversation." 

She didn't turn to look at him, but there was amusement in her voice now. "We are. I'm worried you like my other self's sexiness better then me." 

He snorted. "This is stupid, considering she _is_ you." 

"It's not stupid to me, Van." 

Sighing he leaned away from her again. "I see we've cast all serious discussion to the wind..." She stood, and in one quick motion had scooped her up into his arms. "We'll continue this discussion later then." 

She laughed slightly, all thoughts blowing from her mind. She should just forget things for a moment. She wanted to be with Van. "And where are we going Mr. Fanel." 

"I need to see who's sex I prefer better." 

It was obvious he was holding down a blush. 

------------------------------------------ 

AN: lame ending... I know. Sorry it took so long, I was kinda stuck in a different mind frame with another fanfic and I couldn't get around to starting this chapter. 

Hope you like it. 

Reviews please! 


	13. Fights

**Chapter 13**

"Hitomi." 

"Mmh?" Hitomi rolled over, the blankets falling over her bare shoulders as her hair pooled along her pillow, her green eyes, half open from exhaustion, flashed towards Van's face expectantly. 

He was staring up the ceiling of Dryden's ship, the whole room swaying slightly from the roughness of the ocean outside. When he talked it was to the ceiling, his eyes flickering as if they wanted to turn and look at her. "I'm only letting you do this because you may be the only one to stop him." 

She sat up more, putting her weight upon her elbows as she leaned over him, causing his eyes to finally fall on her. "I know, Van." Her voice was quiet, and she watched for a reaction from him, but he turned away, facing the wall now. "You worry about me too much." 

He made a noise that sounded cross between a grunt and a sigh and turned to look at her again. "It seems like it's my job now." 

She smiled sweetly, and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. "I thought your job was to protect me?" 

His eyes darkened as she moved closer to him, bringing one leg over top of him so she was nearly straddling him. "A lot of help I am, Hitomi." He watched as she squirmed around, trying to get more comfortable. "This is a lot different from the last time you were on Gaea." 

She nodded. "It is... but..." She smiled again, lazily, her tiredness showing. "You have the sword now. You can help me with that." 

She pulled herself completely on top of him now, sitting up and shaking her hair away from her face. "With the sword and Escaflowne you can keep me and the babies safe." She pouted slightly, as if asking a favour. 

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again quickly, eyeing her carefully. "Bab_ies_?" 

Her smile disappeared and she just sat there, watching him for a moment before sighing. "Yes... twins." 

He sat up, nearly toppling Hitomi off of him until he grabbed her around the waist and held her against him. "You gave in didn't you?" His smile was nothing short of roguish and she found herself blushing as he buried his head in her neck. 

"No, I didn't." She protested. "It's Josceline's fault." She pouted at him as he pulled away, watching her with his eyebrows raised. 

"Did he tell you to see?" 

She shook her head and kissed his forehead causing him to smile. "No... he has the power of dreams and he _showed_ me." 

Van looked slightly excited, causing Hitomi to giggle. "Can he show me too?" 

"I guess so..." She trailed off, remembering Josceline's withdrawal and the way he had been in the room a few hours ago. "When he feels up to it maybe." 

"Boys or girls?" 

She ran her hands through his raven hair and pulled him for a small kiss before replying. "Both." 

"Seriously?" 

She nodded, then gave a small cry of surprise as he toppled her over onto her back and he rolled over top of her, him straddling her now. 

"I think we need to celebrate." 

She laughed again, raising an eyebrow slightly. "We do, do we? Again?" But as he began to trail hot kisses down her neck and nibble at her earlobes she gave in. 

------------------------------------- 

"All refreshed are we?" Dryden entered the hanger, watching as Van checked over Escaflowne, still in it's dragon mode running a hand along the small scratch on it's side from the castle balcony. 

Van scowled at the other king but nodded. "I'm relieved to be out of the palace, to say the least." 

"You made quite an exit as usual I expect." His voice was grave however as he joked and he walked forward, holding out the ancient sword for him. "A legendary guymelef, and now a magic sword." He shook his head as Van carefully took the sword from his grasp, then ran his hand through his long hair. "You never cease to surprise Van." 

"Neither does Hitomi." He latched the hilt securely on to his belt again, then returned to Escaflowne. 

Dryden chuckled. "True." 

Van hoped down from the machine, stepping back a few paces to see it in it's entirety. "I'm going to go and try to find Allen and the others." 

The other king nodded. "That would be a good idea... except they're already here." 

Van snapped his head around to glare at the king. "And when were you going to tell me this." 

"They just arrived, I thought I'd give them a breather before you surprised them with news of your little adventure." 

Still glaring Van stalked past him well Dryden hurried to follow in his wake. "How did they get here." 

He laughed again. "They stole a boat from the harbour, a small one. The harbour patrol didn't notice until it was too late. They let them go." He shrugged, though Van was ahead and couldn't see the action. "Probably thought they were no harm to the great Celestials anyway." He chuckled. "It's things like that that break a civilization. Like the Dracon-" 

He stopped short from the glare that Van was suddenly sending him over his shoulder. "Sorry." 

Van shook his head and continued on. "The way things are going we aren't much of a match for them." 

Dryden laughed full heartily now as the came to the door of main part of the vessel, but he did not enter. "Did you not pay any attention to what I told you about that sword?" 

"You said it was magic." He raised an eyebrow, eyeing the other king with obvious annoyance, switching back to his old attitude, when he was younger. "You'll have to be more specific, Dryden." 

He patted Van on the shoulder which only seemed to increase his annoyance more and he stepped a few paces back from the merchant king. "You told me that that sword took off the usurper's arm without even coming into contact with him." 

Van narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Yes." 

Dryden smirked and opened the door in the main chambers, motioning for him to enter first. "My point exactly." 

All eyes in the room turned to watch Van enter with Dryden, both suddenly looking grave as they met the confused and angry glares of the group. 

"When were you planning on letting us in on your little plan?" Allen was standing near the window, and he turned from the scene of the ocean to glare at his old friend. "Or did you three not think we were important enough to inform." 

Van returned the glare full on. "It wasn't my idea... and it wouldn't have worked if the whole group had gone." He added, sticking up for Hitomi. "It was dangerous, I know-" 

"Dangerous!" Allen stepped forward and Dryden made hushing noises, as if there were small children around to awake. "You let Hitomi walk right into the hands of an insane king!" Gadess winced at his captain's raised voice.. 

Van gritted his teeth together, his jaw set. He wanted so badly to yell at Allen, but held back. It wouldn't help the situation. "She doesn't always need protection, Allen." Though he did not yell, his voice was dangerously quiet and he saw Dryden eyeing him warily from his side. 

"Your only saying that because you're doing a lousy job of it." Allen's voice matched his however in a dangerous undertone and his glare was furious. 

Selena made a small noise like she was about to interrupt, but before anyone could do anything Van was striding quickly across the room and had the knight pinned to the glass window in a heartbeat, their faces close together, both contorted with anger. 

"Don't you dare-" 

"Hitomi needs better protection! Your doing a bad job!" 

"_That's not what you said before_!" Van slammed him into the glass again and it rattled ominously. 

"Stop, both of you!" Gadess moved forward along with Dilandau and pried the two men away from each other. 

Selena was glaring at both men well they settled themselves a good distance from each other, still glaring across the room at one another. "Grow up, both of you! You can't do this now!" 

Corilith kept silent the whole time, watching the exchange, but she spoke up now. "The king wants us to fight among ourselves... it is part of the fate he is laying down." 

"I don't want to hear about bloody fate." Dilandau was standing of the side now, his arms crossed, glaring at all occupants of the room. "I just want to kick this king's ass and get it over with." 

Selena snorted, then looked around the room, just noticing something. "Where is Josceline." 

Dryden eyed Van curiously, wondering the same thing. "He hasn't come out of his room since he got on the ship." 

"His brother was killed protecting us." 

All eyes turned to the door, and Selena raised a hand to her mouth to hide a small gasp that escaped, her eyes showing worry. Hitomi stood in the doorway, watching them all with visibly tired eyes. Corilith bowed to her queen. 

"Your Majesty." 

Hitomi ignored her, not feeling much to the older women at the moment. "Her older brother Kaiomi was killed by the king when we were escaping." 

Van moved from his spot to come and stand beside her, glaring defiantly in Allen's direction, as if daring him to question Hitomi's motives. 

"Did you get what you were looking for, Queen Hitomi?" Corilith spoke again, and this time Hitomi turned to her, feeling agitated that she did not seem to care for Josceline. Mages and Celestials didn't care for each other, it was true. But Josceline was her friend. 

She nodded, than motioned to the sword at Van's waist. "The sword." 

Allen eyed the sword at Van's side with unhidden annoyance. "That thing?" 

Dilandau snorted. "It looks like complete scrap metal to me." 

Dryden laughed, causing Hitomi to smile and Van to glare at him. The others simply looked at him oddly. "That 'scrap metal' just saved us a lot of hard work." A their enquiring look he continued. "Van used this sword to sever the king's arm off without the blade ever making contact with his skin." 

Dilandau made a noise of sceptical disbelieve but Selena, Gadess and Allen were now slightly staring. Corilith watching with a knowing smile. 

No one seemed to want to comment. 

"The sword was very important to retrieve as you can understand now." Hitomi told them, with a hint of amusement in her tone as she looked from one occupant of the room to the next. "Now... about the mages." 

"They aren't coming, Your Majesty." Corilith spoke up again, a anxious look on her face. "I was unable to contact them." 

Hitomi looked at her in surprise, then frowned. "I will do it myself than." 

The older women shook her head. "It would be best if we didn't get them involved." She did not mention the old witch that approached them, and Selena gave the women an odd look when she noticed this. 

Hitomi shook her head and lifted a hand to her temples, obviously both deep in thought and irritated. Finally she spoke again. "And do you think this as well." 

Corilith hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, Queen Hitomi. I do." 

Hitomi sighed and, aware that all eyes were on her, she walked over to the large glass windows, looking over the rough ocean to the city beyond the harbour. "We need to do whatever necessary. My country is dying." 

Nobody spoke. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

AN: hope you like it. 

**Reviews please**! I've been upset with the sudden down slope in reviews for this story. -pout- 


	14. Seduction

AN: Ok all you sexy fiends reading this story. lol. I'm giving you what a lot of you have been asking for. Your lucky I'm feeling dirty at the moment. O.o 

**Chapter 14**

The room was dark when she returned that night. She had been held up for over three hours with Corilith in one of Dryden's study. Watching, almost uninterested as the mage tried to make contact with the Chain. She still seemed persistent to contact them, and Hitomi had a feeling she didn't take to heart her comment about not needing the other mages. 

However... she did. After hearing who had told the older women about not needing them. How it would just make the situation worse. 

She felt herself growing more and more agitated with the mage, and found herself siding completely with the old women who spoke of the future and past. The old women who was a seer like her. Corilith didn't understand. 

She had left before they came to any conclusion. Corilith had seemed angry with her. But she didn't care. 

"Van." She found him sitting at the window, looking out over the rough ocean waters to the city beyond. Unlike before, there seemed not much life coming from the city. The only lights seeming to come from the palace and the harbour watch house. 

He turned when she spoke, but did not speak, only watched as she walked slowly over to him. 

The way she walked suggested her change. The way she seemed to glide rather than use her own two feet the way Hitomi used to. The way she swung her hips seductively, and watched him without turning away. Her eyes a strange eerie green in the darkness of the room; her eyes seemed to take on the light of the moon outside, half hidden behind dark clouds. 

She seemed fierce about something, and she stopped, paces from him. He yearned for her to come a few steps closer. 

"Hitomi." He tilted his head slightly, taking in everything about her. It was hard to even picture her in the old clothes she used to wear on her first visit to Gaea. She still seemed otherworldly, even in the dresses that Millerna provided her. It only seemed to intensify when her hair grew and she took on the persona of the past queen. 

He swallowed and watched as she moved forward again, kneeling to sit before him. Her eyes downcast suddenly, moving along the plush carpeted floor as her skirts fanned out around her and her hair pooled in her lap. 

Van held his breath as she rested her hand on his knee, and pressed her whole wait against it. She leaned into him, her other hand coming up to the first, running down the inside of his leg painstakingly slow. Her cheek pressed against his knee as she spoke from her position. 

"Are you afraid of me." 

His breath caught, and a hand came up to touch her silky tresses. "Sometimes." He felt himself answer. 

She was silent, not moving an inch from her position. He continued to stroke her hair. 

"I think the others are." 

"Sometimes they are too." 

Once again, she fell silent, this time shifting so she could look up at him. She did not look sad, or sorry. She did not look like she cared much what his answer was. Perhaps she already knew. 

"I heard that you fought with Allen." 

He stiffened. 

She smiled suddenly. "You're still jealous sometimes..." 

"Hitomi-" 

She cut him off simply by raising herself up a bit more, leaning more into him, her hands moving to his waist, her breath tickling his face. The red stone hanging from her neck, and the charm that now accompanied it glowed from the moonlight outside... or something else, in the hollow of her cleavage. He swallowed. 

"You don't have to be jealous." 

He sighed and brought a hand from his lip to her face, lightly pushing some of her behind her ear. 

"Not of that bastard king... of Josceline... of Allen, or anyone." She leaned forward more, and Van parted his legs so she could fit between, her body now pressing against the padded bench he was seated on, her chest pressed to his, her arms wrapped around his neck slowly. "Forever." 

He stayed silent, looking into her emerald eyes. This definitely wasn't the Hitomi he was used to, and his thoughts were confirmed when she spoke again. 

"I am yours always. No matter how many lifetimes I have after this. I am yours, Van." 

The way she said his name made him shudder, and he felt a sudden arousal hit. 

"Show me." She whispered, her voice honey sweet and sexy all at once. Husky and breathy in his ear. He ran his callused hands down her shoulders, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, still small, but knowing it wouldn't be for much longer. 

"Show you what?" He asked, knowing the answer already, he pulled away from her enough to look down at her face. She smiled, her eyes narrowing much like a cats. He saw the emerald jewels winking through at him. 

"How I am yours." She stood slowly, keeping her eyes on him the entire time as she held him at arms length, her hands pressed firmly into his shoulders. She lowered herself slowly into his lap. Shifting against his pelvis as he took in a hiss of breath, his eyes darkening. 

"Now?" He was trying to be stern, but was finding it extremely hard. One of the shoulders of her dress had slipped down leaving it bear and he leaned forward to nip at her collarbone. She responded with a satisfying gasp and ran her hand through his hair. He could feel goose flesh erupt all over, and his arousal only increase. 

"Yes, now." She ran a hand down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, letting a finger trace the waist of his pants before pulling his shirt up and over his head. He did not resist. 

"Allen and Dryden needed to talk to me later." She was nibbling on his ear and he shuddered, pulling her harder against him. She ground further into him. 

"They can wait, Van." She moved from his ear back to his mouth, taking the bottom lip and nibbling it lightly before letting her tongue run along it. 

He moaned and she smiled. 

"To the bed now, Your Majesty." She whispered against his lips and he stood without hesitation, holding her securely by the hips, caring her easily across the room. 

"This won't stop once we're married will it?" He asked, eyeing her with a devilish smirk as he let go of her and she tumbled to the bed, grinning all the while. 

"If so, than I never want to get married." She told him playfully, sliding further onto the bed to make room for him, the action pulled the dress down a little further off her shoulders and he leaned down to her, tugging it down more so he could reach her breasts easily. 

She gave an almost inaudibly gasp as he grasped one firmly in his hand well he tugged at her dress with the other. 

She helped him along with the dress, and it was thrown to the floor where it pooled in the middle of the room. She grinned as his eyes darkened even more, sitting over her to see her completely. He licked his lips quickly before bending down to press her against the bed, carefully taking her hands and holding them over her head. 

She did not protest like he was worried she might. Instead he felt her thrust up against him, grinding herself into his still clothed leg, against his swollen member which was obvious through the fabric. 

He inhaled shakily and looked down at her. She was smiling impishly and she thrust upwards again. Her voice was playful when she spoke. "I can't take your pants off with no hands." 

Van laughed, huskily and grinned. "Not that talented yet?" 

"I could use magic... but where is the fun in that." She ran her lips against him, and he felt her hot breath against his cheeks. 

He let her arms go and positioned himself so he was hovering over top of her, his hands on either side of her. 

Quickly, skilfully, she undid his pants, making sure to run her hand along the top beforehand. He twitched slightly and groaned, glaring down at her, telling her to go faster. 

She grinned and complied, loosing the pants and helping him kick them off, sliding them down his legs with her own feet. "All better." She whispered, taking hold of his member causing him to take a sharp intake of breath and jerk slightly. 

He reached down and wrapped his hand around hers, moving both her hands up over her head again, a strangely determined look on his face as he peered down at her, his hair falling into his face in a way that caused Hitomi's breath to quicken at the site of. She swallowed in anticipation and cocked her head to the side. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" 

He blinked in surprise and sat up slightly, still pinning her arms back. She didn't fight him. "What?" 

She chuckled lightly and smiled at his expression. She shook her head. "Van..." 

He moved in between her legs, using his knees and thighs to spread them apart. Her smile disappeared as she spread them further for him, feeling him poise himself in between, his member brushing her folds. He didn't have to do anything else. She could feel herself getting wet. 

Without another word he slipped himself into her, and she moved in a gasp, her chest rising and falling quicker now as she kept her gaze on his face, pulling slightly in his grasp now; wanting to wrap her arms around his back. Pull him more into her. 

He seemed to read her mind however as he leaned away from her, taking one hand away from her wrists, somehow still managing to hold them both still with only one of his. He smiled down at her as he placed a hand on one of her knees, easing her leg up slightly as he buried himself more into her centre. 

She bit her lip now, trying not to cry out as he pulled out again then buried himself in again as far as he could go. His breath was coming in short gasps now as he quickened his pace, and he lowered his head to her shoulder, biting the sensitive flesh till she squirmed, still holding her arms above her head, and one of her legs up to give him room. 

She was trembling and just at the peak of her climax with a knock sounded at the door, but she kept rocking against him, feeling herself tighten around him as he swore under his breath and than stiffened with his own release. 

He almost fell against her from his exhaustion, but after a few moments of leaning over her, breathing heavily, the sweat shinning on his tanned skin and a second knock sounded, he swore again and pulled out from her, rolling over the side of the bed, quickly grabbing one of the sheets as he went. 

"I'm coming!" He nearly yelled as he stumbled towards the doorway, nearly tripping as the sheet trailed down from his waist when the person knocked again. 

Hitomi quickly buried herself in a mound of blankets, laying on her stomach, still breathing heavy and feeling rather light-headed and dizzy; she watched as Van pulled the door open forcefully and saw both Dryden and Allen take a step back from the door in surprise. 

Allen seemed to step more out of the doorway upon seeing Van clad only in a sheet, but Dryden's amused laugh rang into the silent room. "I should have known." 

From across the room Hitomi could see that Van was glaring at the older man, but he seemed to be completely ignoring it. 

"We'll come back later." Allen's voice was so quiet compared to Dryden's, but the annoyance and anger in his voice was obvious. Hitomi felt suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Nonsense, this is important business." 

He strode past Van, his mouth open to protest against his entrance but Dryden head him off first. He cocked his head in acknowledgement in Hitomi's direction, a grin on his face as he said "Your Majesty." 

Grinning herself, and blushing as well, Hitomi inclined her head much in the same way as his and held back a laugh. Van looked furious. 

"_What_ Dryden?" 

The other king turned to him again. "We need the help of Escaflowne a bit." 

Van tensed for half a second before speaking again, his eyes flashing in Hitomi's direction over Dryden's shoulder. That was the first time Hitomi realized he was taller than the older man. "Why now?" 

"Because it is dark, and we need to find a place to dock safely, away from the eyes of the Celestial and the king." 

Van's glare did not diminish, but he seemed to resign himself, sending his glare behind him a moment to where Allen probably was standing. He turned back to Dryden. "Fine, give me a second." 

Dryden nodded than left the room, quickly flashing Hitomi a wink before closing the door behind himself. 

Her attention went back to Van as he walked towards the bed again, picking up his boxers and pants, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. 

She crawled over to him, leaning against his back as he wrapped around arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder, breathing into his ear. "Be careful." 

He nodded, than turned his head to the side, carefully giving her a beautiful kiss before standing up, doing up his pants as he went. He bent to retrieve his shirt and she watched him lovingly. "I expect you to be here, as you are when I get back." His voice was borderline serious, but she saw the amusement in his gaze. The passion and longing. 

She smiled. "Of course, Lord Van." 

He visibly cringed, his mouth moving into a small grin. "It creeps me out when you call me that." 

"Sorry." She was barely able to mask her grin. 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and hastily bent to leave another lingering sweet kiss upon her lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Van." 

He hesitated at the end of the bed, watching her, taking in everything about her as if it were the last time he would see her. 

He only moved when she; grinning; motioned for him to leave. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: 

**Reviews please!**


End file.
